Galactic Trap
by Writer Wannabe
Summary: EXTREMELY AU! Anakin and Padmé are divorced and they separate the twins. But what will happen when Luke and Leia meet and realize they have the same parents? Based on
1. The Birth

This story is based on the movie "The Parent Trap".

Dedicated to N.H.

*******************************************************************************************************

Chapter One.

A/N: In this chapter Anakin is 19 and Padmé is 21.

Anakin paced outside the room, his brows draw down in expectation. He checked his chrono for the eighth time and sighed. Three hours and still nothing! He raked his fingers through his hair and yanked it. What was taking them so long?

//Anakin!//

His head shot to the door when he heard Padmé's voice in his head. Not thinking about it twice he opened the door and rushed to the bedside, looking down at an exhausted Padmé. The healer beside her held two babies in his arms and smiled widely. Anakin's jaw almost fell to the floor in shock.

"Twins?!", he asked in disbelief. The healer looked down and raised his brows.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Congratulations, Master Skywalker: you are the father of twins! A boy and a girl!"

Anakin leaned on a table to support himself. He felt he was going to pass out. This turn of events definitely complicated things! A heavy sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes.

"Holy Sith…", he cursed.

"You could at least pretend to be happy", a voice muttered. Anakin opened his eyes to see Padmé staring tiredly at him. Despite her exhaustion she managed to throw him a hard glance.

"Who says I'm not happy? You are always assuming things!", he complained. Padmé rolled her eyes and supported herself on her hands. "Don't, you have to rest"

"I don't need orders from you", she shot back. With some effort she managed to sit on the bed. Anakin placed some pillows on her back and immediately Padmé shot him another of her deadly looks. Anakin hid his hands in his pockets and stepped back. Padmé's attention turned to the healer, who still had the twins in his arms. "Can I hold them?", she asked hopefully. The healer nodded and handed her the babies. She smiled widely at them and held them tightly, gently placing them at her lap. "Hello", she greeted.

"Can I hold one?", Anakin asked. Padmé shook her head.

"No". 

The healer swallowed hard and left the room. Obviously this two needed some privacy.

"I have the right! They are my children too", Anakin argued. Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed. Anakin took the hint and hurriedly reached for one of the babies. As soon as the infant was safe in his arms, he broke in a smile and chuckled. "Wow! They are so small!", he said in awe.

Not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms, Padmé tilted her head and smiled. "Well, they are five minutes old…". Anakin ignored her comment. "Gods, they are so beautiful!", she gasped. 

"It's the first time in 11months I agree with you on something", Anakin muttered, allowing a half smile to caress his lips. Padmé brought the baby closer to her and kissed its head.

"How are we going to name them?", she asked. Anakin sat on the bed next to her and didn't seem to notice when her head leaned on his shoulder.

"For a girl I was thinking Depa Billaba, like the Jedi Master", he suggested. Padmé's face cringed.

"Depa Billaba? No daughter of mine will have that name!", she spat out. Anakin frowned.

"Why? You don't like Depa Billaba Skywalker?", he asked.

"Who said they were going to have your last name?"

"They are MY children!", he shot back. Padmé rolled her eyes and unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"Depa Billaba is out of the question. I was thinking to call her Jobal, like my mother"

"There's no way I'll call my daughter like my mother in law. Jobal is out of the question, too", he protested. Padmé sighed and looked at the little girl in her arms.

"How about… Leia…", she whispered. Anakin pondered on the name for a while. Leia. It was nice.

"I like it. Leia Skywalker. Yeah, it sounds good"

"Give up with the last name issue! She's not having your last name!", she insisted. Anakin looked down at her and clenched his jaw. 

"Fine", he muttered. His eyes quickly returned to his baby boy. "I'd like to call him Luke", he announced. Padmé tilted her head and watched the blue-eyed baby in her husband's arms.

"Hmm… I like it", she said. Anakin smiled proudly. "That's the smartest thing you have said in a long time", she added, effectively erasing his smile. "So. What are we going to do with them? If you will live in Courasant and I in Naboo it will be hard for them to keep track with school and friends. I don't want them to be one of those kids that go from parent to parent…"

Anakin frowned and spoke softly. "What are you suggesting?". Padmé held his gaze for a moment until she felt tears pricking her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at Leia. 

"I think we should separate them"

Anakin gasped in shock. She couldn't be serious! Reading his expression, Padmé sighed hopelessly and shook her head.

"There's nothing else to do! They can't spend six months with you then six months with me… They have to go to school! They can't go to two schools every year!", she pressed.

"There has to be another solution!", Anakin argued, though he didn't seem to find one.

"Anakin, it's either separating them or having them with me, which I sincerely think would be the wisest thing"

"Why you? Why can't they both stay with me?"

"Anakin, that's the stupidest thing you have EVER said!", she smiled ironically.

"No, the stupidest thing I have ever said was 'I do' at our wedding…", he corrected under his breath. Clearly offended, Padmé moved away from him and tried to get comfortable.

"It's clear you don't want both of them living with me"

"Well, IF they stay with you… maybe I could visit them", he suggested.

"No. I don't want to see you again", she declined. Anakin looked at his boots trying to hide his pain. "Don't feel sad now. You and I both know that this marriage wouldn't work. We were so young, Anakin… If only we had waited…", she paused and quickly dismissed the thought. "Then it's settled. We will separate them", she concluded. Anakin nodded unwillingly.

"Which one do you want?", he asked. Padmé's eyes fixed on his again.

"Are you actually asking me to chose one of my children?", she questioned sharply. 

"You suggested we should separate them in the first place! Stick to your plans for Force's sake!", Anakin snapped.

"I see that you are finally being rational"

"Better late than never…"

After hours of arguing on the subject, Anakin and Padmé came to a decision.  He would keep Luke, she would keep Leia. Padmé thought that it was for the best if she raised a girl and Anakin raised a boy because it was going to be much easier for the children. Padmé couldn't picture Anakin giving Leia 'the talk' about how male and female were different. She smiled softly at the thought. She could just picture Anakin sitting uncomfortably on a chair trying to explain the change from girl to woman.

"What are you smiling about? I don't see any worthy of a smile in this situation", he muttered. Padmé shook her head and looked at him.

"Just go and take him with you. You know how much I hate good-byes". 

Anakin nodded and exchanged babies with Padmé so that she could hold Luke and he could hold Leia. For the last time.


	2. 8 Years Later

8 years later.

Naboo.

"Hello, mother", Leia greeted formally. Padmé gave a quick nod without taking her eyes from her work.

"Hello, darling. How was your day? Did you find anything you want to do for the summer?", she asked plainly. Leia stepped closer to Padmé's desk and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I found a family exchange program in Alderaan. I stay with a family from other planet while you stay with that family's child here", she suggested, her voice shy and shaky.

"No. Nothing productive can come from that experience", Padmé objected in her hard senatorial voice.

"Mother, the galactic exchange program requires that each child goes to someone else's home in another planet to learn new costumes and traditions. I would be learning a great deal out of this experience, and so would you", Leia explained. Padmé lifted her gaze from her datapad and smiled at her daughter.

"You really want to go, don't you?". Leia nodded enthusiastically. Padmé laughed and left the datapad on her desk. Turning on her chair she opened her arms to her daughter. Leia cried out in excitement and jumped to her mother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", she repeated over and over again. Padmé giggled and kissed her little girl's hair.

"You are welcome, honey"

*

At the same time, in Courasant.

"Hey, dad?", Luke said. Anakin turned his lightsaber off and looked at his son. "There's this really cool exchange program in Alderaan were you get to go to other planets and stay in someone else's home for a couple of weeks…", he paused hoping that his father took the hint. Anakin shook his head and smiled.

"And…?", he prompted. Luke smiled too and gave him a chip.

"I'd like to go. All the information is there. I wouldn't have to skip school because it's on my vacation. So I would be learning new things in my vacation. The best part is that you would also have a kid here living with you and you get to teach him about how your life is! Very educational and fulfilling. Isn't that just wonderful?", he asked hopefully. Anakin tried to ignore him but couldn't fight his smile. Inserting the chip in his computer, he sat down and read the information. 

"Hmm… It's a little over my budget, kid", he said.

"It could be my birthday present…", Luke implied. Anakin turned to look at him and gave him a half smile.

"If you put it that way, then yes. You can go". Luke gasped and gave his father a quick hug.

"Thanks, dad! You are the best!"

Anakin chuckled and patted Luke's back. "I know, I know…"

*

Five days later.

Alderaan.

The galactic exchange program took place in Alderaan. Thousands of children from all around the galaxy gathered in groups according to age and planet of origin. Each child had access to a computer containing all the data of each participant. Children could make an advanced search to find with whom they would like to exchange lives if only for a couple of weeks. If they found someone they liked, they could get together and discuss the possible exchange.

Leia had been searching the data bank for two hours and she couldn't find any family that appealed to her. Everyone seemed the same as the rest! They all had both parents, and Leia didn't think she could bear living with a happy and well founded family. After all, she was used to just being her and Padmé.

//I'm the only kid here with a single parent…//

Sighing, she clicked on advanced search and typed 'single parent'. Maybe there was someone who shared her background. It took the computer only a couple of seconds to complete the search.

_Matches found: 203_

Leia repeated the search and specified on species typing 'human'.

_Matches found: 89_

"Hmm… I'll put age, too", she mused out loud. She typed her age and waited for the results to appear on the screen.

_Matches found: 2_

"Now we are talking!", she smiled. Two pictures and brief profiles appeared before her. One of them was a girl that just like Leia only had a mother. The other one was a boy who only had his father. Feeling curious about the boy who only knew a father figure, she clicked on his name and his entire profile popped up.

_Name: Luke Skywalker_

_Species: Human_

_Age: 8_

_Planet of Origin: Naboo._

_Currently residence: Courasant._

_Parents: Father only._

_Name of the parent: Anakin Skywalker._

"Wow, he was born in Naboo just like me…", Leia whispered. She kept reading the boy's profile and wrote down his code. Reaching for her comm. link she dialed  the code and waited until it made a connection.

"Yeah?", the hologram greeted.

"Hello, my name is Leia Naberrie. Do you think we can have a pre-meeting?", she asked. Luke shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure", he replied. Leia smiled and gave him instructions as to when and where they were to meet.

*

One hour later.

Leia sat expectantly on the stone bench of the park. Luke was late. 23 minutes late, to be exact. She was about to leave when she finally saw him approaching her. Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips trying to make a statement. Luke stood in front of her and arched a brow.

"Is there something wrong with your hips?", he asked curiously. Leia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"You are 24 minutes late"

"Better 24 than 25, Leia", he shot back with a half smile.

"Argh! Just… just sit down!", she ordered. Luke chuckled and sat next to her. They looked at each other curiously, as if they knew each other from someplace else.

"Let's start over. I'm Luke Skywalker", he said as he extended his hand.

"Leia Naberrie". When they shook hands they felt a strange electricity passing through them. They both gasped in shock and watched awestruck at their joined hands. "What was that?", Leia asked terrified. Luke shook his head.

"I… I don't know…", he whispered. Their glances fixed again and they remained quiet for a while. Feeling uncomfortable, Luke cleared his throat. "So, Leia. Where are you from?", he asked quickly.

"I was born and raised in Naboo", she answered diplomatically. "I read in your profile that you were also born in Naboo. Is that information accurate?". Luke smiled at her politeness. She sure could speak like a grown up!

"Yeah, I was born in Naboo but now I live with my dad in Courasant. He's a Jedi", he said proudly.

"I hope I am not being too rude for asking this, since we just met, but… I would like to know about your mother, Luke".

Luke didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable about the subject. He never met his mother and knew nothing about her, so he never really missed her. Though deep in his heart, he needed her.

"I never met her. She divorced my dad as soon as I was born. I have a holo picture of my dad, do you want to see it?", he asked, already reaching in his pocket for his holo projector. Leia nodded and moved closer to Luke. A small hologram of a young man was displayed before her eyes. He had piercing blue eyes, just like Luke, and they both had the same blonde hair. "This picture is from the day he became a Jedi Knight. It was taken right before he had his pony tail and Padawan braid cut off", he explained.

Leia nodded absently. There was something about that man that intrigued her but she couldn't figure it out. His braid caught her attention and she lightly tapped her small purse.

"You look just like him", she commented. Luke smiled and nodded. 

"What about your family?", he asked, returning his attention to Leia.

"Well, I live with my mother. She's a senator for the republic. I have no father. Well, I guess I have one but… I never got to meet him. He and my mother divorced soon after I was born", she said, a glint of sadness in her voice. Luke smiled sympathetically at her.

"We share the same experience", he said. Leia nodded.

"Yes, Luke, we do. We are very much alike".

"So… do you have a picture of your mom?", he asked. Leia nodded and reached for her holo-album. 

"Yes, I do have a picture of my _mother_". Luke smiled at her little correction. Leia smiled back and showed him the picture. "This was taken the day my father proposed to her. I guess she disliked the memory of that day, so she allowed me to keep it"

Luke tilted his head, studying the image curiously. The young woman looked about 20 years of age, and had the same colors as Leia. Her expression was happy and gentle and her look was kind. His eyes fixed on her chest in awe. Leia's face cringed when she noticed this.

"Stop looking at her chest, you freak!", she snapped. Luke's face shot up and he shook his head.

"I wasn't looking at her chest! I swear!", he denied fervently.

"Then what were you staring at?", Leia asked, not at all convinced by Luke's answer.

"At that thing hanging around her neck!"

"It's what my father gave her as an engagement present", Leia explained. She shrugged and looked at the Japor snippet in the hologram. "I guess she also disliked the memory that little thing brought her, so she returned it to him when they divorced".

Luke stared at Leia, unable to speak. Seeing his strange expression, she arched a brow.

"What is it?"

Luke reached inside the collar of his shirt and extracted a small wooden snippet hanging from a thin leather string. Leia's eyes fixed on the object unable to take her eyes away from it.

"M.. my dad gave this to me… a couple of years ago… when I asked him about my… mom… He said… he said this belonged to her", the young boy managed to say. Leia looked up at him and slowly shook her head.

"It… can't…be"


	3. We are twins, baby!

**Chapter Three**

Luke and Leia stared awestruck at each other. This couldn't be…

"Zoom in the image… M…Maybe we'll get a better view", Luke suggested. Leia did as instructed and they both leaned closer to take a look, causing their heads to collide. They both pulled back and rubbed their foreheads. "I'm sorry… it's just that this is too weird"

"There is no need to apologize, Luke. I understand your bewilderment", she soothed. Luke chuckled at her love of big words and returned his attention to the hologram. His smile disappeared when he realized that the Japor snippet around the lady's neck was exactly the same as the one he was wearing.

"There could be millions of snippets just like my mother's", Leia cut in. Luke shook his head.

"No, it's impossible! My dad carved it himself! Leia, it's the same snippet! See for yourself!", Luke insisted. But Leia already knew what was happening. Reaching into her small purse she extracted a small box. Luke focused on Leia's hands and what they cradled. She hesitated on opening on opening it right away. What lay inside that box could change her life in one second.

"My mother gave this to me when I first asked her about my father. She said that I could keep it as long as I never mentioned him in her presence again", she started. Luke was getting impatient. Taking a deep breath, Leia opened the box, revealing a slender, blond braid curled inside. "She said this was my father's, though she never explained why he owned a braid…", she paused and lifted her gaze to look at the boy in front of her, "maybe because he had to wear it… maybe he was a Jedi. Like… like your father, Luke", she finished. Luke shook his head and smiled.

"No. Like OUR father, Leia", he corrected. Leia laughed nervously and reached out to touch Luke's face. She gently traced his features trying to memorize him. Luke felt curious himself and also wanted to discover his sister. He timidly played with a lock of her brown hair and twisted it on his fingers, testing Leia's temper. She squealed and giggled.

"Luke… we are the same age… we have the same parents… we are brother and sister!", she gasped.

"We are twins!", he cried out. They both hugged at the same time and held each other for a long while. They were twins! And they discovered it by accident! They both knew there was something special between them when they shook hands.

"Oh, goodness! This is so bizarre! I can't believe it!", Leia whispered in awe. Luke pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I know! Wow, this is amazing!"

*

Luke and Leia spent hours talking trying to get to know each other and their parents. Luke realized that Leia was a lot like their mother and Leia realized that Luke was exactly like Anakin. She just wished she could meet him… Then it dawned on her.

"Oh Gods! Luke, I have an idea!", she interrupted. Luke waited patiently for her to talk. "You want to meet mother, I want to meet father… I could go to Courasant and you could go to Naboo with the exchange program!". Luke thought about it for a minute.

"But… what about our names? Don't you think that they will remember?", he asked. Leia bit her lip as she looked for a solution.

"We keep our first names but change our last. So I'll be Leia… I don't know, Binks, and you will be Luke…"

"Windu!", he finished quickly. Leia giggled at his excitement and shook her head. "But… they will still remember out first name. I mean, how many Leias are in the galaxy? And you look a lot like mom so he would recognize you…"

"Hmm… Then we change our first name, too. I'll be Sabé, like my mother's handmaiden"

"I'll be Owen, like my uncle. I'm sure mom won't remember him because uncle Owen met dad a couple of years ago when his father married my grandma. Do you think dad met Sabé before?", he asked. Leia pondered on his question for a moment.

"I do not think so, Luke. Sabé has been working for my mother since I was three, so there is no possibility that they have met before", she explained. Luke nodded and smiled widely. "What is it?", Leia asked, puzzled but his mischievous smirk.

"Maybe we can get them back together!". Leia gasped.

"What?! Luke, are you mental?", she joked. Luke shook his head and sat closer.

"No, no, no! It's perfect! We can make them meet again when the exchange program finishes! Remember the families have to meet in the end to discuss the experience and all… Sis, it would be PERFECT!"

Leia smiled when he called her 'sis'. Luke's idea made sense… If they did everything right there was a chance their parents could get back together.

"You know what we could do? We could 'accidentally' recreate their good times together when they meet again!", she suggested. Luke nodded and chuckled.

"Force, they are going to get a surprise… And I could act like dad and you could act like mom! After all we are exactly like them! The same habits, the same expressions… everything!"

"If we do that they will be reminded of the other… and they will think about each other and about us!", Leia continued. They both laughed at their plan, picturing the faces their parents would have when they realized the whole truth.

"But dad is a Jedi, he will notice if you start acting like mom. Maybe I should act like dad and you should find out about their past", Luke suggested. Leia nodded, realizing he was right. She knew her mother was a very private person and that she wouldn't start spilling details about her past to a stranger, even if that stranger was her son.

"Let's talk to the director and inform him that we have already reached a decision as to whose home we are going to", Leia said, using her diplomatic voice as always. Luke chuckled and nodded.

The plan was in motion.

*

"Okay, so you find out about their first date", Luke reminded. Leia nodded and pulled back from his arms.

"Yes. And you will act like dad. Oh, I can't wait to meet him!", Leia said enthusiastically. Luke sighed and gave her a half smile.

"You are going to love him. He's great…", he trailed off and looked at his shoes. Leia noticed his hesitant behavior and squeezed his hand affectionately. 

"Luke… mother is going to love you. When she discovers you are her son she will be ecstatic! Trust me", she assured. Luke met her eyes and smiled widely.

"I'm going to meet my mom! I can't believe it!". Leia giggled and hugged him for the last time. Luke held her tightly and gently pulled her hair. "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to annoy you", he joked. Leia smiled sadly and pulled back.

"Meeting you was the greatest thing that could have happened. I will miss you, Luke", she said sadly. Luke nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Leia"

They said their final good-byes and entered the shuttles that would take them to the most incredible experience of their short lives.

*******************************************************************************************************

A/N: It's a little short, but the next one will be longer.

Korifi: Yes, it's the movie with the twin girls that live in California and London. Isn't it a great movie???


	4. Luke Meets Padmé

Naboo.

"Sabé, remember to pick up the kid from the exchange program", Padmé reminded. Sabé gave her a look. "What?", she frowned.

"Um, Padmé. you are supposed to pick him up. Leia said it was part of the experience. Greeting your guest", she reminded. Padmé sighed and walked across her room looking for papers as she dropped folders on the way, folders that Sabé had to pick up as she followed Padmé around the room.

"Sabé, it's not like I have a lot of time to spare. I'm a busy woman!", she complained. Sabé laughed.

"Oh, come on, Padmé! If you can find time to raise Leia you can certainly find time to pick up this poor kid.", the handmaiden protested. There was a long silence during which they just stared at each other. Finally, Padmé rolled her eyes. Sabé smiled. "I always win"

"Be quiet!"

*

"Yes, Bail. The poverty committee will arrange that, trust me", Padmé assured. Bail's hologram nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Padmé. I can't hear you very well because of the crowd, so I'll just cut off. I'll see you soon", he said. Padmé nodded and smiled politely.

"Good afternoon", she finished. Releasing a deep and dramatic sigh she stood up from the bench and walked to the arrivals section. She had been waiting for this kid's shuttle for 15 minutes and still no sign of him.

//Be patient. Do this for Leia//, she reminded herself a million times. She was about to lose hope when he saw a young boy emerging from one of the gates. //It was about time.//

Luke looked around the spaceport looking for his mother. He couldn't hide his excitement when he saw her standing 6 feet away from him.

//Force!!!! That's my mom!!!!//, he marveled. Then he remembered that _she_ didn't know that. He couldn't help feeling sad at the reminder, but decided to stick to his and Leia's plan. Clearing his throat, he approached his mother.

"Hi. I'm Owen", he lied. "Are you Leia's mother?", he asked. //Are you MY mother?//

"Yes, I am. You can call me Senator Amidala", she said coldly. Luke nodded. "Now let's go, Owen. My speeder is waiting for us", she said before she turned on her heels and headed to the exit doors.

Luke was disappointed. He expected his mother to be a warmer person. //You are just a stranger to her. Give her some time to get her to know you better//. Taking a deep breath, he followed his mother.

Once they were heading to Padmé's home in Naboo, Luke couldn't take his eyes away from her. He studied her every gesture and move, trying to learn everything he could about his mother. Padmé caught him staring at her and fixed her eyes on his.

It was the first time they looked directly into each other's eyes. There was something about the boy's eyes. they were of an intense blue and displayed so much in just one blink. She hadn't seen such intense eyes since.

She pushed the thought aside and tried to relieve the tension. //He's your guest and you are supposed to ask him questions. I'd say now is a good time to start//

"So, Owen. Where are you from?", she asked. It took Luke a while to realize she was talking to him. "Owen?", Padmé pressed.

//You are Owen!! You are Owen!!//

"I'm from Courasant", he simply replied. Padmé raised her brows and nodded. "I met Leia back in Alderaan. We got to be good friends. She's a great girl", he commented. The minute he mentioned Leia Padmé's face lightened up. //Oh, so _that's_ her weakness//

"Yes, Leia is a wonderful girl. I'm very proud of her", Padmé said, her melancholic smile spreading. Luke smiled too. His mother had a beautiful smile.

*

Luke had to regulate his breathing after he entered his mother's house in Naboo. He had never seen anything like it before! Padmé called it her 'lake retreat'. Luke called it a palace. It even had an amazing view to the lake!

"Holy Sith!", Luke gasped. Padmé glanced sharply at him.

"Excuse me?", she asked offended. Luke closed his mouth. "We do not curse in this house, Owen. We are not barbarians.or Jedi, for that matter". The last phrase was more to herself than to the little boy. //Where did that come from?//, Padmé wondered.

"Okay. I'm sorry, senator Amidala", he apologized. Padmé just nodded. "I was wondering."

"Yes?", Padmé asked.

"If Leia's last name is Naberrie, and she only has you as her family. why did you ask me to call you senator 'Amidala'?"

"Amidala is my career name. But you can call me Senator Naberrie if you like", she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Luke smiled.

"I'd love to. Thank you", he said gratefully. //She's losing up//

"Sabé will show you to your quarters. Dinner will be served in the terrace in one hour", she informed. Luke just stared at her, puzzled. "I figured that with you coming from Courasant it would be more interesting to show you our landscapes".

Luke smiled again. "Thank you"

*

Dinner was tense, at least for Luke. He didn't know how to act around Padmé to get her approval. He already knew she was a serious person, very polite and proper. He couldn't approach her warmly; he had to be as uptight as her.

"So. the exchange program says I have to learn your traditions", Luke cut in. Padmé looked up and met his blue eyes.

"What would you like to know?", she asked. Luke sighed and pretended to think of a question.

"Um, I don't know. For example. how is a wedding here?". Padmé shifted on her chair. Luke had to fight his laughter.

"Well. We have a holy man and at least two witnesses to make the union valid", she explained as calmly as she managed.

"Oh. Was that how your wedding was?", Luke asked innocently. Padmé almost choked on her wine at his question.

"Pretty much", she replied dryly. She remained silent and her eyes drifted to her food. Luke could swear he saw her smile. "I was 20 when I got married. My husband had just turned 19. We were really young. The ceremony took place here on the balcony, and our family and friends joined us. It was a beautiful wedding.", she said nostalgically.

_"Do you take this man as your husband?"_

_"I do."_

Padmé shook her head and realized she had just spilled her most private memories to a boy she had only met hours ago. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were fixed on hers, his expression somewhat sad. She tried to give a twist to the situation and cleared her throat.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Finish your meal, Owen", Padmé prompted. Luke nodded and obliged.

Two days later.

Luke was proud of himself. Within just a matter of days, he had formed a special bond with his mother. Padmé couldn't quite explain it. There was something about the boy that inspired trust. He was reliable. She enjoyed telling him stories about Leia and her first years during dinner. Only one night, something strange happened.

They were having dinner inside and talking about Luke's childhood. Padmé laughed at his stories, which obviously were only 50% true. Kids could have a wild imagination. She was still smiling when she noticed how her shuura fruit floated before her eyes. Gasping, she looked at Luke.

"It's a trick I learned from a Jedi", he simply explained.

"Put it down", Padmé whispered. Luke smiled. "Please, Owen. Put it down", she pleaded. Luke obliged and finished his dinner, knowing he had reminded her mother of Anakin. Padmé tried to continue but she had suddenly lost her appetite. 

*

Later that night, Padmé lied awake on her bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The floating fruit brought back a memory.

_Anakin and Padmé were having dinner in the lake retreat, as they did every afternoon since they had gotten married, two months ago. Padmé was babbling about politics and thought Anakin was paying her attention. He wasn't. Smiling evilly, he concentrated, wiggled his fingers, and waited for Padmé's reaction. Padmé gasped when she realized her food was levitating._

_"Ani!", she protested. Anakin chuckled and held the fruit in the air. Padmé tried to dig her fork in it but every time she was about to do that Anakin would move the fruit. Padmé giggled and grabbed a piece to then throw it at her husband's face. Anakin's concentration faltered and all the food that was in the air fell over Padmé's lap._

_"I'm sorry", he said. Padmé threw her head back and laughed even harder. Anakin laughed too and stood up to clean the mess he had just made. "Let's see", he sighed. Kneeling next to his wife, he removed every single piece of dessert from her lap. Padmé looked at him and smiled. He had cream on his lips, probably after she threw the fruit at him. He made quite an amusing sight._

_"You have cream on your face", she managed to say, still giggling. Anakin raised his gaze to hers and frowned. _

_"Where?", he asked, rubbing his cheeks, forehead and chin furiously. Padmé laughed again._

_"No, no, no. Here", she corrected as she leaned down and kissed him. Anakin cupped her cheek, not realizing he was leaving some of the fruit's nectar on her face. Padmé pulled back and started laughing again. "Great, Ani! Now I'm all sticky!"_

_Anakin chuckled and cleaned her face with a napkin, putting tremendous care in the task. Padmé's laughter died and she looked at her husband with loving eyes. When he finished, he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Done", he stated. Padmé smiled and leaned down for another kiss._

"Gods, get a grip!", Padmé spat at herself, shaking the memories out of her head. She rolled to her side and heaved a deep sigh. She opened her eyes and stared out the window. //You are being all sappy for some memories. You were kids, it wouldn't have work. It DIDN'T work//, she quickly corrected herself. Groaning, she turned to the other side of the bed and tried to sleep with no success.

*******************************************************************************

A/N: This will be my last update in a while. I'll try to put the next chapter on Thursday. Then I won't be able to update until March, so hang in there, kids! While most of you will be going to school I'll be swimming in the lake. and sailing. and resting. Well, I better make the most of it while I can, LOL. 

Take care and be nice.


	5. Jedi Daddy

Here's the next part. I'll try to put the other one on Saturday before I leave. Then I won't be back until March.

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************

Courasant

"Hey! Move your speeder!", Anakin yelled out the window. "Sith. the greatest planet-city in the galaxy and this freaks still don't know how to drive.", he muttered. Looking around, he found a parking space near the spaceport. He parked his speeder and rushed to the arrivals gate. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

//I wonder where he could be.//; Leia mused. She remembered her first meeting with Luke and how he was also late. She smiled. //Like father, like son//

"Are you Sabé?", a voice from behind her asked. Gasping, she slowly turned around to greet the voice. She was forced to pull her head back in order to look at the very tall man towering over her.

//Father!//

"What?", Anakin asked frowning. Leia wanted to kick herself. She chose that moment to forget her father was a Jedi.

"Hi there", she said. Anakin smiled and extended his hand. Leia dropped her bags and quickly shook her father's hand. Anakin felt a disturbance around him, he couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one. Not wanting to take chances, and especially not now that he was in care of someone else's child, he smiled at the little girl in front of him and picked up her bags.

"I'm Luke's father. You can call me Anakin", he offered. Leia smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now let's go, I double parked and I DON'T need another ticket.". Leia giggled and followed her father.

Effectively, his speeder was pretty much in the way. They got inside as fast as they could and drove to Anakin's apartment.

"So, Sabé. It must be hard for you to be here in Courasant after living all your life in Naboo", he said conversationally. Leia looked at him and nodded.

"Uh-hu", she managed to say. Anakin looked at her and frowned in amusement.

"You certainly are a shy one", he remarked. Leia laughed and nodded. This time Anakin's frown was of confusion. Her laughter seemed so familiar. 

_"Ani! Stop that!", Padmé squealed. But Anakin was restless on his torture. He pulled her to his lap and continued tickling her ribs with his fingers and her neck with his lips. Padmé's laughter echoed through the walls of the room, piercing his ears with obvious delight. He loved tickling her and he did it every time he had the chance._

"Um, well. As you know, Luke was born in Naboo, just like you", he said, trying to push away the memories.

"Yes, he informed me that we shared the same planet of origin", she confirmed. Anakin chuckled. "What?"

"You talk like Obi Wan.", he explained. After noticing the little girl's confusion, he smiled. "Obi Wan is my master and best friend. He trained me and after I became a Jedi Knight we remained as good friends. It's hard to break bonds with people you've known for so long", he said nostalgically.

_"Anakin, this is senator Amidala. You've been assigned to protect her", Obi Wan informed. Anakin just nodded. He was too engrossed in the woman before him. "Ooookay.", Obi Wan drawled. "I'll leave you two alone.". when neither of them acknowledged him, he just left the room. Anakin took a step toward the senator and held her hand to his lips._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady", he greeted before he kissed her hand. Padmé smiled coquettishly at the Jedi Knight holding her hand._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Master Skywalker", she said. Anakin smiled charmingly at her and she felt her toes curling in her shoes._

_"Please, call me Anakin"._

_"As long as you call me Padmé". Sparks flew between them from the very first day, and he knew she was THE one. Despite the fact he was 17-almost 18- he was certain that their relationship would be more than just 'professional'. And he was right._

Anakin cleared his throat and shot Leia a smart glance. "You will meet him soon enough. I'm sure that you will like him, he's like a father to me. He introduced me to Luke's mother, and.", he trailed off at his last words. "We are almost home".

Leia smiled. Apparently her father still thought of Padmé.

*

After dodging several clothing items, boxes and Gods knew what, Leia managed to find her room in Anakin's apartment.

"Sorry for the mess", he said smiling sheepishly. Padmé shook her head and giggled. "I guess that it's hard for men to keep things in their place", he added.

"Don't worry, Anakin. It's okay". This was certainly different from her home in Naboo, but she knew Anakin was going to make her feel comfortable. He was very nice and was a lot like Luke. She wondered if she had taken anything after her father. Maybe now that she was staying with him she would find out.

"The fresher is in the hall. Um, are you hungry?", Anakin asked. Leia shook her head. "Oh. Well, if you need anything let me know, okay?"

"Thank you, Anakin", Leia said, that familiar smile decorating her face again. Anakin looked away, trying to ignore the memory that would forge in his mind. "You've been most kind to me, Anakin. Thank you"

Anakin smiled and kneeled in front of her. He stroke her cheek tenderly.

"It's good to have you here, Sabé. And you don't have to thank me for anything". 

*

Two days later.

After having dinner, Leia walked into her room to get ready for bed. A couple of minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in", she said. Anakin opened the door and gasped when he saw the room.

"Holy Force! What did you do to this room?", he asked in shock. Leia looked around and shrugged.

"Oh, I changed a few things. cleaned others. I hope you don't mind". Anakin shook his head and smiled.

"No, don't worry". Looking to his left, he gasped once again. "Holy Sith! I didn't even know we had that window!"

Leia giggled and slipped into the bed, which surprisingly had clean sheets. Anakin sat next to her and covered her, making sure she didn't catch a cold. Leia was at a loss of words. It was the first time her father tucked her in. Anakin felt the little girl's eyes on him and met her gaze. There was something about her brown eyes.

_"Your eyes are so beautiful, Padmé", he whispered into her hair. He felt her smile against his skin._

_"You could tell that just by looking at my hair?", she asked playfully. Anakin chuckled and shook his head._

_"No, I've always known your eyes are beautiful". Padmé raised her head from his chest and smiled at him._

_"Why? They are brown, they are so ordinary.", she objected. Anakin shook his head and cupped her cheek._

_"There's nothing ordinary about your eyes. They are so deep. I could get lost in them", he said in awe. Padmé arched a confused brow and burst into giggles. "What?"_

_"You are SO corny, Ani", she replied. Offended and somewhat embarrassed Anakin  rolled to his side, giving his back to a very amused Padmé. She continued laughing at him and flung her arm around his waist, pressing her lips to his neck. "Come on, stupid. You know I love you", she whispered in between kisses. _

_Anakin sighed dramatically and turned around so that he was facing her. They looked at each other for a while, the grin on Padmé's lips slowly disappearing. They remained silent until Anakin smirked evilly at her and dug his fingers in her ribs, tickling her until she screamed, begging for mercy. Padmé squirmed and shifted but nothing would stop him. Anakin decided to take pity on his wife and stopped his torture. When Padmé managed to regulate her breathing she pulled him closer and smiled at him._

_"I'll have my revenge, buddy. Count on it", she warned. Anakin smiled and raised his brows._

_"I can't wait!"_

Anakin shook his head. "So. Do you want a bedtime story. . . Or you are too old for those kinds of things?", he asked smiling. Leia smiled back and shook her head. "Okay, let's see. . .  I could tell you about the Jedi. . . but I guess girls your age aren't interested in that". Leia wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Let's see. . . um. . ."

"Why don't you tell me about Luke?", she suggested. Anakin smiled.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Um, he mentioned he was born in Naboo, just like me. Tell me about that", she said, hoping Anakin didn't realize what she was doing. In the past couple of days they had become friends and they trusted each other, so she felt now was a good time to start asking questions.

"About Luke's birth?", Anakin asked confused. Leia nodded. "Oh, um. okay. It was a very sunny day, and Luke's mother was in labor for three hours before he was finally born", he said, smiling sadly at the memory.

"He must have been a HUGE infant.", Leia commented. Anakin chuckled at her words and shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, he was", he confirmed. They stared at each other for a while. Something didn't feel right. Looking at his chrono, Anakin gasped and looked back at Leia. "Oh, Force! Look at the time. I think you better go to sleep now, Sabé", he said. 

"Yes, it's passed my bedtime. Good night, Anakin". 

"Good night, Sabé". Not really thinking about it, Anakin leaned forward and kissed Leia's forehead. "Sleep tight".

Leia only managed a nod. As she watched Anakin closing the door she allowed herself to be marveled. She had felt so warm when he kissed her forehead, it was something new to her. Padmé was always very warm and caring with her as well, but only with her. And here was this man who had only met her two days ago and already felt like a father to her.

Anakin closed the door to his bedroom and turned on the lights. He sighed heavily and lied on his stomach on his bed. He stared at the wall, smiling when he remembered the day his son was born. His smile died when he remembered all the things that happened that day. Not realizing what was happening, he started to remember happier times.

_Anakin opened the door to his house and walked inside. "Honey, I'm home!", he greeted playfully. Two seconds later Padmé emerged from the living room and ran towards her husband, jumping in his arms and kissing him. "Well, that's what I call a welcome.", he joked. Padmé giggled and kissed him again._

_"Ani, put me down, I have something to tell you!", she said excitedly. Anakin placed her on the floor and smiled down at her._

_"Tell me", he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Padmé took a deep breath and looked at him._

_"I'm pregnant", she announced. Anakin gasped and stepped back to lean on the door. His eyes opened widely and he tried to speak several times without success. Padmé frowned and tilted her head. "Ani, are you okay?", she asked concerned. Anakin blinked a couple of times and looked at her._

_"We're having a baby?", he whispered, a smile creeping to his lips. Padmé smiled widely and nodded. "Holy Force, Padmé!! That' amazing!", he exclaimed as he stepped towards her and picked her up, spinning her and holding her close. Padmé laughed and held him closer._

_"I know!", she agreed. Anakin finally put her down, holding her by the waist and leaning his forehead on hers. Padmé sighed and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment._

_"You are going to be a wonderful mother", he whispered huskily. Padmé opened her eyes and smiled at him. Anakin smiled back and leaned down to kiss her._

"You are so pathetic, Skywalker.", Anakin told himself as he pulled a pillow over his head. "It wouldn't have work anyway. Apparently she didn't love you enough". Sighing, he turned off the lights with the Force and tried to meditate to relax himself.

"Besides, you are getting married in a week"

*

The next morning.

Leia woke up and stretched in her bed, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as possible. With one heaving sigh, she sat up and looked around. Some strange noises reached her ears and she walked to the door to see if she could listen better. She recognized Anakin's amused chuckle and his deep voice mumbling something. In answer she heard a highly pitched giggle.

"Oh, no!", Leia gasped. Pulling her robe around her she opened the door and followed the noises into the living room. There, sitting next to each other were Anakin and a young woman. She looked about 19 years old and had long, red hair.

"Oh, you are up!", Anakin greeted cheerfully. Leia gave a little jump and turned to look at her father. She forced a smile and nodded. "I'm glad to see you. There's someone I'd like you to meet". He stood up and held the woman's hand in his, pulling her to her feet. "Sabé, this is Krista, my fiancé".


	6. Telling

**Chapter Six**

Luke groaned in his half asleep state. He tried to ignore the beeping of his comm. link as long as he could. Two minutes later it was still beeping. Sitting up, he turned on the lights and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. He reached for the comm. link on the table and answered the incoming call.

"Yeah?", he muttered, still sleepy. 

"Luke! Wake up!", Leia urged impatiently. It was impossible to remain relaxed with that scream, and soon Luke opened his eyes widely.

"Okay, okay… I'm up, I'm up", he said defensively. "Wow! Leia, mom is SO amazing! She's beautiful!! And she has even spilled a few secrets!! She's so wonderful…and…and kind…and smart!", Luke jumbled in one sentence. Leia smiled knowingly.

"I know. And father is so kind! He's been great to me! He so gentle and caring and he's always concerned about me! If I didn't know better I'd say he knows I'm his daughter!", she said in awe. Luke smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"So, did you find out about their past?", he cut in. Leia sighed and shook her head.

"Not much, but there's this man he keeps mentioning, Obi Wan?"

"Yeah, master Kenobi. He's really cool!", Luke acknowledged.

"Well, HE was the one to introduce mother and father. But I'm afraid I have bad news…". Luke frowned. "Father is getting married", she informed. 

"WHAT?!", Luke cried out in shock. Leia shushed him, reminding him to be silent.

"Yes, he is! I even met his fiancé! Luke, we have to do something!", Leia warned.

"Yes, you are right…", he sighed. 

"You have to bring mother here immediately"

"What?! Are you crazy?", Luke asked.

"As a matter of fact I'm very serious"

"I want more time with her. It's been less than a week and I know that she's remembering dad! Give me more time! I can't tell her who I really am yet!", Luke protested. Leia shook her head.

"Luke, you have to tell her!". 

"I won't! I want more time with her! She's losing up and I know that she cares a little for me!", he insisted.

"Luke! If we don't act now we'll be too late! You have to tell mother who you are sooner or later! I met dad's fiancé and I can tell that she will do anything to marry him!", Leia cried out.

"Leia, it can't be THAT serious!"

"It is! You better bring mother to Courasant soon, or… or our parents might never be together again", she whispered sadly.

"No, don't say that! Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You try to convince dad's fiancé that she HAS to get married here in Naboo because it's… I don't know, more 'romantic' and you bring dad here! I will tell mom who I am but you CAN'T tell dad who you are or else he will do something to avoid meeting mom!"

"Luke, slow down…", Leia pleaded. Luke took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, here's the new plan: you bring dad here. I'll tell mom who I am first thing in the morning and that you are coming to Naboo by yourself to un-switch us because dad is in a mission, but…"

"…He will be here", Leia finished for him. Luke smiled proudly. "Okay, I have to go now. 'Got a bride to convince…", she teased.

"Okay. Bye, sis"

"Bye, Luke".

Luke was placing his comm. link on the table when he noticed there was someone standing on his doorway.

"Is everything okay, Luke?", Padmé asked stiffly.

"Yes, everything's. . .", he paused when he realized what he had just done. "You. . .  you called me Luke"

Padmé walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Luke. He noticed her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Who. . . Who are you?", she asked, her voice trembling. Luke took a deep breath and moved closer to his mother.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm. . . I'm your son", he confessed. Padmé gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, staring awestruck at the little boy in front of her. "I'm sorry, I should've told you before. . ."

"Luke. . . my baby. . .", Padmé interrupted, tears rolling down her cheeks. She reached for him and embraced her son tightly to her, sobbing uncontrollably. "You are so big! I can't believe this!", she whispered brokenly into his hair. Luke smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around his mother, enjoying her embrace. "I've thought of you every single day since you were born! And now you are here. . ."

"Yes, mom. I'm here", Luke said, happy at the fact that he could finally call her 'mom'. Padmé pulled back and kissed his cheeks, forehead, temples and nose several times, unable to control herself. 

"Gods, I needed you SO much! I love you so much!", she said, still crying. Luke cleaned her tears with his little hands and smiled kindly at her. Now that she knew he was her son, Padmé realized he looked exactly like Anakin. The same eyes, the same smile.

"I love you, too, mom", he replied. Padmé giggled nervously and settled her son on her lap so she could hold him. Her arms tightened around him as her hand got lost in his blonde hair. 

"How did you get here? How did all this happen?", she asked. Luke looked up at her and sighed.

"I met Leia in Alderaan for the exchange program. We stated talking and we realized we were twins and decided to take the opportunity to exchange places. You know, with the exchange program and all…", he explained. Padmé's eyes opened widely.

"You. . . you met Leia?", she gasped. Luke nodded. "And. . . and where is. . . where is she now?", she asked, fearing Luke's answer.

"She's in Courasant with dad". Padmé felt lightheaded when she realized the enormity of her children's actions.

"Does he know who Leia is?"

"She also changed her name. She introduced herself as Sabé", Luke replied. Padmé frowned.

"But _he_ will notice! He's a Jedi!", she argued. 

"Mom! _He_ has a name", Luke said a little upset.

"I know, dear. He will feel Leia is his daughter. Anakin is a Jedi". She hadn't said his name in years. Now that she mentioned it again she got that funny feeling in her stomach that came back to life whenever she said his name.

"No, mom. But Leia will tell him tonight", he lied. "The two of them will be here in a couple of days to clear this mess up". Luke hated to lie to his mother, but it was necessary if he wanted everything to work out as he had planned. Noticing his mother's bewilderment, he decided to change the subject. "I don't want to lose you, mom", he said earnestly. Padmé smiled sadly at him and shook her head, cradling him in her arms.

"That won't happen, Luke. We will find a way to solve this, I promise", she assured. Looking absently at the wall, she tightened her arms around him. "I'm not going to lose you again", she whispered.

Somehow, Luke believed her.

*

Courasant.

Leia walked into the living room only to find Krista. She was cringing at the sight of the mess that was Anakin's apartment. When she realized she had company, a very fake smile plastered on her lips.

"Oh, Sabé! I'm so happy to see you!", she said cheerfully. Leia resisted the urge to throw up.

"Hee, hee, yeah, Krista. I'm happy to see you, too", she lied with her best innocent smile. Krista was stupid enough to buy it.

"Well come here, darling. Sit with me!", she said as she patted to the spot next to her on the couch. Leia took a deep breath and obliged. "I like you, Sabé. You could be a bridesmaid in my wedding to Naki"

"Naki?", Leia asked.

"Anakin. He hates it when I call him nicknames, apparently because his ex-wife used to do that al the time. That old witch. . .". Leia stood up and purposely stepped on Krista's shoe. "OW!!", she screamed.

"Oops! Sorry, Krista. I wasn't watching what I was doing", Leia excused herself, suppressing a giggle. Krista attempted to smile.

"It's okay, Sabé. . . really. . ."

"So. Where is this wedding taking place?", Leia asked.

"At the Jedi Temple", Krista rolled her eyes. "Naki insists on having it there. I think it's so cheap… I want a glamorous wedding, maybe outdoors…". Leia smiled. 

"Funny you should mention that…". She sat next to Krista. "I come from Naboo, and we have the most beautiful vistas there. Oh, you would love it! You could get married in one of the hotels by the lake", she suggested. Krista's face lightened up as soon as she heard the proposal. Leia smiled. Her plan was working.

"Oh, I see you are having a girl talk", a voice intruded. Both female heads turned to the door to find Anakin, smiling widely at them. Leia smiled and rushed to him arms and he immediately picked her up to hold the little girl in his arms. They had become good friends in a very short time. Anakin said it was because they had a connection. Leia knew it was because they were father and daughter.

"So. How was your day, little princess?", he asked Leia gently. She smiled tenderly at the nickname he had used. Her mother sometimes called her that way.

"It was great. I was talking to Krista about your wedding…"

Krista stood up and almost jumped up and down in excitement. "YES! She suggested that we got married in a hotel in Naboo!", she cried out.

Anakin almost dropped Leia. In Naboo? His first wedding had been in Naboo and he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember THAT. "N…N…Naboo?", he stuttered. Leia smiled knowingly. "Um, why there?", he asked nervously.

"Naki, dearest". Anakin cringed. He hated that nickname! "I want to remember our wedding day as a beautiful, classy, elegant event. Not as just a ceremony in the Jedi Temple…"

"I think Krista is right, Anakin", Leia cut in. Anakin looked at the girl in his arms. Why was it he couldn't deny her anything? Sighing dramatically, he set Leia on the floor.

"Okay, okay", he gave in. Krista squealed and threw herself on Anakin's arms, kissing him furiously. Leia turned to look at the wall at the repulsive act. "We will go to Naboo and get married. But it has to be soon because I have a mission and I don't want to wait another week", Anakin added.

"Don't worry, Naki dearest. Sabé will guide us, right little one?", Krista asked as she looked down at Leia.

"Um, yeah", she said, barely smiling.

"Then it's settled. We go to Naboo tomorrow", Anakin finished.

*******************************************************************************************************

Next update: Hopefully February 29th 


	7. The Reunion

**A/N: You didn't have to wait until the 29th after all. Here's a SUPER EXTRA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Seven**

Naboo.

"I don't have anything to wear!", Padmé complained, almost sounding childish. Sabé sighed and asked the Gods to give her patience. "I mean… I need something to wear!", the senator insisted.

"Padmé, you have at least 50 dresses in that closet and 30 more in the one in the hall", Sabé reminded. Padmé emerged from her closet in her undergarments, an hysterical look in her eyes.

"But those dresses aren't any good! I need something new!", she protested. Sabé smiled suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing. . . I think you are just nervous about seeing Anakin again. You know, after all this years. . ."

Padmé squared her shoulders and walked towards her handmaiden. "Listen to me", she started, pointing a finger at her friend, "seeing Anakin again has me careless. I just. . . I just want to wear something different, that's all", she lied. Sabé nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone and when you finally decide what to wear I'll help you", she said as she walked outside. Padmé wanted to continue her fuming at Sabé but the entry of her son to her room distracted her.

"Luke, honey, I'm so glad you are here!", she greeted earnestly. Luke rushed to his mother's open arms and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, mom", he said. "So. What are you doing?", he asked as he looked at all the clothes dispersed around the room.

"Oh, that", Padmé said dismissively. "I was just re-organizing my closet, that's all honey"

//Yeah, right!//, Luke thought.

"Oh. Do you need some help?", he offered. Padmé smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, dear". She put him down and together they tried to clear the mess that was Padmé's room. While Luke placed the dresses on the bed, Padmé grabbed a couple and tried them on. 

Two hours later, Padmé walked outside the fresher wearing a wonderful rainbow-colored dress. "Do you like this one, honey?", she asked nervously. Luke turned to look at his mother and almost dropped his jaw.

"Holy Sith!", he gasped. Padmé warned him with a look. "I'm sorry mom. Wow! You look so beautiful!", he commented in awe. Padmé turned sideways and wrinkled her nose.

"Really?", she asked. Luke tilted his head and noticed the dress had no back.

"Mom: you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And with that dress. . . Ha! You are going to knock him dead!", he smiled.

"Who, dear?", she questioned, though she knew perfectly well who Luke was referring to. Luke shrugged and walked next to his mother.

"Never mind".

**

Theed Spaceport.

Leia smiled expectantly when their shuttle landed on the spaceport. Her mother and father would meet again and her father would know who she really was!! She couldn't wait to get to the Lake Retreat.

Anakin looked around the spaceport as if a herd of shaaks would emerge from nowhere to step on him. Leia notices his nervousness and smiled guiltily.

//Poor daddy… If he only knew what's going to happen…//

"Wow! Even the spaceport of this planet is glamorous!", Krista exclaimed. Leia groaned. She had forgotten _that_ little detail… 

"Um, yeah…", she and Anakin said at the same time. //It must be the flight//, Anakin thought hopefully.

"Well. Let's go!", Leia urged.

*

The flight to the lake retreat was very tense. Anakin kept looking around, obviously recognizing the sight and the road. When Leia asked him if something was wrong he just said that he was amazed by how beautiful everything was. Of course, Leia knew that he was lying. As for Krista. . . she just took notes of everything and suggested details for the wedding. 

They finally arrived to their destination. Leia knew what was coming when the trio stepped on the floor.

"Um, what are we doing here?", Anakin asked, paranoid as hell.

"Why, Anakin?", Leia asked innocently.

"Um… I used to know someone who lived here. This is the Naberrie lake retreat!", he said, hating the way his voice shook. Leia resisted the urge to laugh at the panic imprinted on her father's face.

"Yes, it used to be. Now it's a hotel", she lied. Anakin nodded and laughed nervously. Krista started to jump up and down.

"Oh Gods! This is perfect! It's just what I had pictured for our wedding, Naki!".

Both Anakin and Leia ignored her comment.

"Let's check in, shall we?", Leia suggested.

"All right", Anakin agreed. Krista hooked her arm in his and followed Leia inside. They entered the house and stood in the luxurious hall. Before they could go any further, Leia stopped them.

"Wait here. I know this place and I'll go and find the manager, okay? You just… sit here and wait. I'll be right back", she said nervously.

"Okay, Sabé!", Krista replied cheerfully. She and Anakin sat down and waited for Leia. "So, Naki dearest. Do you like this place?"

While Krista tortured Anakin with questions, Leia raced madly through the house's halls, looking for Luke and Sabé. She prayed she didn't run into her mother…

*

"Mom, I'll be in the balcony, okay?", Luke informed. Padmé nodded absently and continued fixing her hair in front of her vanity. 

//What is the matter with my hair today?//, she asked herself as she brushed her hair madly. 

"Sabé? Are you in here?", a familiar voice asked. Padmé frowned and turned to the door. 

"Leia!", she gasped. Leia froze.

"Uh… Hi, mom", she greeted sheepishly. Padmé stood up and embraced her daughter.

"I'm so glad that you are home!", she said. Leia hugged her mother and smiled.

"Me too. How've you been?", she asked. Padmé kissed her cheek and set her on the floor.

"Wonderfully. Luke told me everything. Now, I won't say I wasn't surprised, but I was so happy", she confessed. Leia smiled at her mother.

"I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you go and get Luke and I'll wait for you two in the living room?", she suggested. Padmé's face brightened and she did just what her daughter said.

When her mother disappeared behind the curtains, Leia ran back to the hall, desperately looking for Sabé.

*

In the hall.

"I wonder what's taking her so long…", Anakin whispered. Krista tsked and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Naki. She'll be back soon. Now. Going back to the main subject…"

"Oh, the wedding, yeah…", Anakin said dryly. He wasn't paying much attention to Krista and her babbling. He tried not to think of all the things that had happened in that house almost 9 years ago, but it was getting to be really tricky. //I gotta get out of here//. Standing up, he interrupted Krista and smiled. "Krista, darling, I'll be right back. You STAY here, okay?".

Krista couldn't resist his smile and just nodded. Anakin gave her a quick kiss and almost ran into the next hall.

"Sabé? Sabé, are you here?", Anakin called as he opened the doors to the rooms. "Sabé!", he almost yelled.

"Yes, can I help you?", a female voice asked. Anakin looked at the woman and frowned in confusion.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm looking for a little girl. Eight years old, brown hair, about this height", he said as he placed his hand next to his hip. 

"Oh, you are looking for Leia. As a matter of fact, here she is", Sabé informed, a wide smile on her lips. Anakin stepped back and gasped in shock when he saw the little girl walking into the hall.

"Who are you?", he asked dumbfounded. Leia shook her head and smiled nervously.

"Leia, honey! I've been looking all over for you!", Padmé said as she walked into the hall. Anakin stared wide-eyed at his ex-wife, but his attention quickly turned to her hand and what she was holding. Was that Luke? His eyes fixed on Padmé's.

"All right. . .  I'll leave you alone for now", Sabé excused herself as she entered a room and closed the door. Nobody seemed to acknowledge her.

"Padmé?!", Anakin asked in shock.

"Anakin!", Padmé breathed. Anakin looked at Padmé, then Luke, then Padmé and then at Luke again.

"Luke. . . W. . . what are you doing here? Do you know who this is?", Anakin managed to ask. Luke squeezed his mother's hand and sighed.

"Yes, this is my mom", he turned to look at his sister, "and that's Leia, my twin sister. And your. . .  your daughter".

Anakin's eyes fixed on Leia's, disbelieving what was happening. "You really are Leia?", he asked, a small smile crawling to his features.

"Y. . . yes", she whispered. Anakin dropped to his knees and opened his arms. Leia smiled widely and jumped into her father's arms. Anakin held her tightly and kissed her cheek several times. In the background, Padmé smiled sadly at the display her daughter and husband, ex-husband, was giving.

"I can't believe this!", he gasped. "I've had you with me all the time! Let me take a look at you", he said as he pulled back and held her at arms length. "You are beautiful! You look just like. . .", he looked at Padmé and cleared his throat before he finished his sentence. Padmé blushed slightly and Luke smiled. "You are so grown up. The last time I held you, you were this big", he said, putting his hands together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, dad", she apologized. Anakin shook his head and hugged her again. She had called him 'dad'.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but why don't we continue this family reunion in mom's room?", Luke cut in. Anakin nodded and gathered Leia in his arms, kissing her cheek again before following his son into his ex-wife's bedroom. Once inside, they closed the door.

"I thought your father knew about this, Luke", Padmé said. Anakin frowned.

"Padmé, you knew about this?", he asked, putting Leia on the ground. Padmé felt her heartbeat quickening when she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Luke told me everything", she answered coldly.

"How can you get married without telling me, dad?!", Luke demanded. Anakin looked at his son and then at Padmé. There was something in her eyes. . . Sadness? Disappointment? Maybe both.

//He's getting married?//. Padmé felt her knees weakening at this new information. //HE'S GETTING MARRIED?????????//, she thought angrily. She wanted to hit him. Maybe also kick him. And a couple of slaps. Oh, and a good punch on the eye. She sighed dreamily at the mental image of Anakin bruised in front of her. She felt a little better.

"Luke, I was going to tell you once you came back from the exchange program", Anakin explained. Luke just lost it.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me before! I had the right to know! I'm your son! And for how long do you know this woman?!", he asked hysterically.

"Calm down, honey", Padmé soothed.

"Stay out of this, Padmé. This is between me and my son", Anakin said harshly.

"Excuse me, he's my son, too!", she protested. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Really? Then where have you been the past eight years?". Leia turned to look at her father.

"I could ask the same to you!", she shot. Anakin looked down at his daughter and knelt in front of her.

"You are right, I'm sorry", he said softly.

"Don't apologize to me…", she said, looking at her mother. Anakin followed her eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Padmé", he apologized.

"Fine", she uttered.

"Don't change the subject! For how long have you known this woman and WHY on Sith's hell are you marrying her!", Luke pressed.

"I've known her for three months. I'm marrying her because I love her, and Luke, you need a mother figure", Anakin explained. Luke wrapped his arms around his mother protectively.

"I already have a mother", he stated. Anakin didn't know how to answer that. Padmé noticed the tension inside the room and tried to make things easier.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you wait outside? Me and your father have a lot to talk about", she said gently. While Leia hugged her father Luke was hesitant about leaving the room. "Really, honey. It will be okay", Padmé whispered reassuringly to him.

"Okay". He gave his mother one last kiss and grumpily walked to the door. He stopped by his father's side and sighed. "Hi, dad", he greeted when he realized he hadn't said hello to his father yet. Anakin reached for his son and pulled him up next to Leia.

"I never thought I would be able to hold both of you again", he confessed. Padmé smiled sadly at his words. Anakin set the kids down and watched as they left the room and closed the door. He turned to look at Padmé and smiled.

"Can you believe this?", he asked. Padmé smiled back and sat on her bed.

"I know. . . They are great kids, and so sweet", she added. Anakin nodded and sat next to her.

"Yeah. . .", he agreed. "I can't believe I never felt Leia was my daughter!"

"OUR daughter", Padmé corrected. "Perhaps you were drunk again".

"That happened only once. And if I recall correctly, you were always a willing drinking partner, milady", he teased. He smiled when he saw Padmé blush and turn around.

"Luke is really smart. I'm impressed", she commented, trying to change the subject.

"Why? You thought I wouldn't be able to raise him?", Anakin asked offended. Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't get defensive now! We have a situation to handle here", Padmé reminded. Anakin nodded. He turned to look at Padmé and couldn't help to smile. Padmé felt his eyes on her and got uncomfortable. She finally met his eyes. "What?"

"You haven't changed a bit", he whispered. Padmé cleared her throat and looked away. "I take that back", Anakin cut in. Padmé's head turned sharply to look at him. Anakin smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think you are even more beautiful"

"Don't say things like that", Padmé said, almost pleadingly. She realized she had sounded weak and tried to fix it. "This is no time to get sappy", she added harshly. Anakin blushed and clenched his jaw, hurt by her words. He watched as she stood up and walked across the room to sit on her vanity. "What are we going to do about the kids?"

"I don't know. . . Now that they met we can't separate them", Anakin reasoned, standing up as well and stopping in front of the window. He gazed at the lake and smiled as he recalled the good times he had had there.

"I know. . . Maybe you could keep them for six months and then I could keep them for the rest of the year", Padmé suggested. Anakin turned to look at her an arched a brow.

"I thought that was the reason why we separated them in the first place: we didn't want them to lose track with school and friends", he reminded. Padmé sighed and nodded, fixing her gaze on the floor.

"You are right. What are we going to do?", she asked more to herself than to Anakin.

"Padmé", he started. He made his way over to her and dropped on one knee in front of her. Reaching for her hand he urged her to look at him. "We will find a solution, I promise", he assured in a whisper. Padmé looked at Anakin and then down at their joined hands.

_"Pick a hand", he ordered, his smile somewhat mischievous. Padmé looked at his fists and turned them around. Anakin pulled his hands back and shook his head. "No peeking…", he warned playfully. Padmé sighed in frustration and tapped her chin with her index finger._

_"Hmm…", she mused. "Left or right… Maybe…no. perhaps… no. Um… lef-NO!!". Anakin rolled his eyes._

_"Come on, hurry up! This is really hurting my knees!", he pleaded. Padmé laughed and kissed him briefly. "Now, will you PLEASE pick a hand?", he insisted._

_"Fine, fine! Stop whining!", she said. Anakin smiled and raised his brows. "Okay. Left", she finally decided. Anakin shook his head. "Right then", she corrected. Anakin smiled and opened his hand. In his palm lay a beautifully carved wooden snippet hanging from a leather string. Padmé picked took it from his hand and gasped. "Oh, Gods! It's beautiful, Ani!"_

_"Will you marry me?", he asked suddenly. Padmé's head shot up to look into his eyes. _

_"What?!", she asked in disbelief. Anakin held the snippet and placed it around Padmé's neck. He held her hands and looked into her eyes._

_"Will you marry me?", he repeated. Padmé smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, raining kisses all over his face._

_"Yes!", she cried out between kisses. "Yes, Ani, yes!". Anakin smiled and leaned closer to kiss her. "I love you… so much", she whispered against his lips._

_"I love you more"_

Padmé shook her head to scatter the memories.

"Anakin, I. . .", before she could continue the door burst open.

"Naki, darling! I finally found. . .", Krista paused and frowned at the scene, "you". Padmé and Anakin looked guiltily at the intruder. Anakin rose to his feet and looked at Krista.

"Honey! You. . . you found me!", he said nervously. Krista approached her fiancé and hooked her arm in his possessively. 

"Yes, that's what I said. May I ask who this is?", she asked harshly. 

"Oh, of course! Krista, this is Padmé: the mother of my children and my. . . My ex wife", Anakin introduced. Padmé stood up and gave a quick nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Krista", she greeted politely.

"What do you mean 'children'? I though Luke was an only child", Krista cut in, ignoring Padmé.

"Well, Luke has a twin sister, Leia. The one you knew as Sabé", Anakin explained. Krista frowned.

"I don't understand a thing, Naki", she said, clearly confused. Just then the twins entered the room. Luke stared at the woman holding his father's arm.

"Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?", Krista asked back, a distasteful frown on her face.

"I'm Luke", he replied simply.

"Oh, so you are Luke! I'm so pleased to meet you, little one!", she said cheerfully.

"Don't call me 'little one'. I still don't know who you are", he demanded.

"Oh, how stupid of me!"

"No kidding", Leia whispered to her brother, who had to suppress a chuckle at her comment.

"I'm Krista, your father's fiancé. Starting from next week I will be your mother!"

"Excuse me, I think that role belongs to me", Padmé cut in sharply, standing her ground.

"Padmé, please don't start", Anakin pleaded. Padmé shot him a hard look. "Not in front of the kids". Padmé just nodded.

"Fine"

"You can't be my mother! Force, you can't marry my dad either!", Luke protested.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want. And watch your manners, young man", Anakin warned. Luke sighed and nodded. Leia placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at her father.

"I think you and mom have a lot to talk about, daddy. I think Krista should come with us to give you some privacy", she suggested.

"Naki, I'm not leaving you alone with her", Krista cut in, looking at Padmé. 

"Krista, I have to talk to her about the children. Why don't you go with the twins? It will give you a chance to get to know them"

"Yes, remember that you'll have to live with them for a loooooooong time", Padmé said, smiling evilly at the young woman.

"Ugh, right", Krista uttered, not enjoying the reminder.

*

"Come, Krista. I want you to meet someone", Leia said innocently. Krista sighed and followed the child around the house. After five hallways, they reached a big wooden door.

"Where are we?", Krista asked confused. Suddenly the door burst open and a tall creature appeared.

"Yousa musta be Krista!!! Meesa happy to meet yousa!!! Meesa Jar Jar!!! Meesa going to be your newsa besta friend!!!!!!", it greeted cheerfully.

"This is Jar-Jar. He will be your roommate!", Leia announced.

The fun was just beginning. At least for the twins. 


	8. Dinner

**Chapter 8**

"He will what?!!!!", Krista asked in disbelief, trying to keep her eyes in their place.

"Be your roommate", Luke said cheerfully. "Now that dad and Leia are here there are less rooms available, and Jar Jar's room is very spacious. I'm sure you will find your chambers very comfortable", he added with false politeness.

"Wesa goin' to have lotsa fun!!!!!!", Jar Jar jumped up and down, his ridiculously long ears waving around his head.

"I think I better rent a room somewhere…", Krista whispered, her gaze fixed on Jar Jar's drooling mouth.

"But Krista! You are almost part of our family! You have to stay here with us", Leia objected, pouting for effect. Krista sighed.

//The little witch is right… Besides, I have to keep an eye on Naki now that he's with that poor excuse of an ex-wife//

"You are right, Sab

"My name is Leia", the little one corrected. Krista giggled nervously.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry, darling", she apologized as she patted Leia's shoulder.

//Call me darling again and I'll burn your hair in your sleep. And if you touch me again I'll make sure Jar Jar marries you//, Leia thought angrily.

"Oh, about Jar Jar, Krista…", Luke cut in. Krista's eyes fixed on his blue ones. "Sometimes he sleep-walks around his room at night. Oh, you should hear the noises he makes! And the way he smells when he…"

"WHAT?!", Krista asked, unable to keep his disgusted expression to herself.

"Yousa don't need to worry! Yousa get used to mesa!!!!", Jar Jar soothed (tried to). "And tomorrow wesa goin' on picnic! Wesa eat yummy cookin'!", he announced.

Kirsta and Jar Jar away on a picnic for the entire afternoon… That gave Luke and Leia enough time to prepare something special for their parents.

"This isa my room! Come with mesa! Mesa goin' to show room!", Jar Jar continued. Krista shivered and allowed herself to be guided into her new room by her new roommate. As soon as their door closed, Leia turned to look at her brother.

"Luke, we have to put plan B to motion!"

"Yes, let's talk to the head cook"

*

"Yousa want mesa to feed yousa?", Jar Jar jumbled out, spitting food all over Krista's face. 

"Um… No, thanks. I can do it myself", she uttered. As she stared at the food-covered, sticky, sweaty, smelling creature sitting two inches away from her she couldn't help to wonder what Anakin was doing and if his children had set her up with Jar Jar on purpose.

"Mesa remembered some-a-thing! Wesa has to stay here in wippity meadow!", Jar Jar cut in. Krista's face cringed in disbelief.

"What?!!"

"Wesa has to be good friends! Wesa camping in wippity meadow! Wesa go back tomorrow as besta friends!!!", he announced cheerfully.

*

Meanwhile, the Skywalker family was enjoying MUCH pleasant surroundings in the lake retreat. Anakin was being dragged into the dining room by his children, Padmé following them. When the doors opened Anakin and Padmé had to catch their breath.

The room was decorated with wild flowers and candles, the small squared table set for four. Soft music was playing and delicious aromas came from the nearby kitchen.

"What's all this?", Anakin asked smiling. Luke shrugged.

"Well, since this is the only time we'll have dinner with you guys..."

"We wanted to make it special", Leia finished. Padmé eyed her daughter skeptically. She knew her children were planning something.

"Okay then. Let's eat!", Anakin said as he took a seat. Leia giggled at her father's excitement and sat facing her brother. Padmé sat on the other end facing Anakin. "So. What are we having?"

"You'll see...", Leia said mysteriously. Sabé opened the door and entered the room carrying a tray full of delicious plates and drinks. She settled them on the table and smiled knowingly when she saw Anakin's hungry gaze tracing the food.

"Enjoy your dinner", she said simply before leaving the dining room. Anakin nodded absently and poured the food on his plate, eagerly digging his fork in the delicious cooking. 

Padmé shook her head and carefully inspected the food. She blew softly and eyes the contents on her fork again. She turned it sideway and blew again before finally taking the food into her mouth. Anakin was already on the second course.

"Mmm", Anakin hummed. "This is delicious!"

"We cooked", the twins announced. Anakin's eyes widened and he gave them a half smile.

"Well, luckily you got your mother's skills", he said. Padmé smiled.

"What do you mean?", Leia asked curiously. Anakin cleaned his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat.

"Your mother is a great cook, unlike me... I remember this one time when I tried to cook soup for her and it tasted of dirt and salt. It was horrible!", he explained with a chuckle. Padmé looked at him and smiled. Anakin met her gaze and smirked sadly. "But she ate it anyway"

Luke and Leia exchanged mischievous glances.

"It wasn't horrible, it was a very sweet thing to do", Padmé countered. "You cooked it for me one time when I was sick and you didn't want me to get up from the bed. You took care of me the entire weekend and...", her voice trailed off when she noticed all six eyes were on her. Her attention fell on Luke's plate. "Luke, honey, eat before your food gets cold", she gently pressed.

"Oh, about that, mom...", Luke started. He and Leia stood up and pushed the seats under the table. "We already had dinner in the kitchen"

"Yes", Leia continued, "and we are going to bed now. So we'll leave you alone"

Padmé gasped and exchanged awkward looks with Anakin. "Leia, dearest, we can..."

"It's okay, mom", she interrupted. "Enjoy your dinner".

"Good night!", Luke broke in a grin. Leia matched it and soon they were both exiting the room. Anakin looked around and realized he and Padmé were completely alone. Suddenly the lights went off and the only thing brightening the room were the candles on the table. 

"Well...", he sighed as he held the bottle of wine, "would you like some?", he offered.

"Please", Padmé said, almost desperately. Anakin smiled and poured some wine on her goblet to then fill some on his own. He watched Padmé's attempt to eat and soon found his eyes locked on her hands. Padmé could feel his eyes and shifted on her seat.

"They are beautiful", Anakin cut in. Padmé cleared her throat and washed down her food with some wine.

"What?", she asked as casually as possible. Anakin mentally shook his head.

"Um, our children, of course", he answered nervously. Padmé knew that wasn't his real answer but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, they are", she agreed with a smile. They ate in silence, not really enjoying their food but always mindful of the other.

"Padmé", Anakin whispered. Padmé gained the courage to meet his gaze. "I think we should talk about what happened"

"There's nothing to talk about, Anakin. The twins already know about each other and..."

"I wasn't talking about the twins. I'm talking about us", he corrected as he reached for her hand. Padmé's sharp intake of breath told plenty. 

"W...What about us?", she whispered shakily. 

"I loved you so much and I thought you felt the same for me... I still don't understand what happened between us", he shook his head.

"Anakin, that's part of our past, I don't see where you are going with all this"

"I want to know what really happened"

"We were young and had many differences. We fought all the time and argued on almost every thing... Then you left...", she paused and looked into his eyes, "and you never returned to make things right"

"I thought you didn't want me to come back", he uttered.

"I didn't", she said quickly. They looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"I remember when I took the shuttle to Courasant... I was carrying Luke in my arms and looking at him..."

"And?", she prompted softly. Anakin met her eyes.

"And I remember myself wondering if he would ever look like you, and what I would do if he did"

"What do you mean?"

"Because if he did look like you I would be reminded of you all the time. And I hated myself for leaving you because in that moment I realized how much I loved you"

Padmé fought to keep the tears in her eyes and she couldn't find her voice to say anything. Either way Anakin wasn't finished talking.

"And I wanted to come back so badly, to beg you to take me back and to start over"

"What kept you?", she asked, hoping she wasn't sounding too obvious.

"Before I left your room you said you never wanted to see me again. And you said you hated me". She looked away. "And I realized you would never take me back. You didn't love me"

//I did//, she thought at the edge of tears. There were so many things she had said in the past that she now regretted. But she couldn't tell him; not now that he was starting a new life. //He's getting married//. "But that doesn't matter now; You are getting married again", she forced a smile. "Krista seems like a nice girl", she said as she dug her fork in her food.

"Yes, she's great. She makes me happy", Anakin agreed with a half smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ani", she said earnestly. He deserved to be happy. She raised her head and noticed he was smiling. "What?"

"You called me 'Ani'. Nobody has called me that in years. I hate that nickname!", he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said as she gulped some wine.

"Don't be. It's nice to hear it again", he reassured with a smirk. "At least from you", he silently added. He stood and walked around the table to kneel next to her. Padmé smiled nervously and gave a little jump when he reached for her face.

"Ani-kin, p...please...", she stuttered. He smiled reassuringly and traced her lips with a napkin. Padmé felt her heart rising up her throat. When he finished he held it in front of her.

"You had wine on your lips", he needlessly explained. She just nodded and excused herself, leaving a perplex Anakin alone in the dining room. 

Anakin sighed and shook his head, willing to do anything in order to feel better. Why was he feeling this sad, anyway? He was getting married again, he was starting over.

//It's the shock of seeing her again, that's all//, he reasoned.

As Padmé walked to her chambers, she thought of a similar episode that had taken place years ago...

_"Try to drink like a lady, senator!", he blurt out between chuckles. Padmé threw a pillow to his face._

_"Shut up, Ani!", she squealed as she tried to catch the droplets on her chin._

_"You can't hold one sip in your mouth without spilling half the glass all over you!", he continued. In mock offense she spilled some wine over his head, the red liquid falling around his face. Anakin stared wide-eyed at her._

_"Apparently neither can you", she shot back, barely holding back a giggle. Anakin clenched his jaw._

_"Now you are on for it, senator!". He tackled her and held her hands above her head, shaking his head furiously and showering her face with wine. Padmé closed her eyes and pleaded him to stop with no success. When he was done he rolled away from her to lie on his back._

_Padmé sighed and supported herself on her elbows, looking around and acknowledging the mess they had made. The fine white sheets were stained with red wine and she couldn't care less. Her eyes fixed on Anakin and she noticed he was holding his head and rubbing his eyes. Concerned, she turned to her side and placed a hand on his chest._

_"Ani, are you okay?". Anakin shook his head. "Oh, Gods... Did the wine get into your eyes?", she gasped. Again he shook his head._

_"I'm dizzy... I think I shook my head once too many times", he muttered. Padmé covered her mouth with her hand in a weak attempt to disguise her laughter. Anakin opened his eyes and frowned. "I'm glad to see how much my condition amuses you", he said, his voice rich with sarcasm. Padmé laughed out loud and leaned down to kiss him but he turned his face. Smiling at his stubbornness she kissed his cheek._

_"You taste of wine", came the off-hand comment. _

_"Well, I'm covered with it thanks to you!", he spat out. Padmé giggled and shook her head. She cupped his cheek but as soon as he felt the contact he pushed her hand away._

_"My, my... aren't we grumpy tonight?", she smiled. Anakin rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. Padmé's delight seemed to increase. "Come on!", she drawled. Finally, he turned to look at her and shook his head._

_"I swear to the Gods, woman... You are going to be the death of me", he stated. Padmé collapsed into giggles again and snuggled closer to him. Instinctively his arms surrounded her and pulled her closer._

_"I never thought we would have so much fun in our honeymoon..."_

Padmé examined the tears in her fingers with a cynical eye. //Why are you crying over him again?//. Because she missed him. He made her laugh. He made her happy. //That's over! Get over it! Get over HIM!!//, she spat at herself. A sob choked her, not surprising her at all. She needed to cry. Seeing him again after all those years, seeing he hadn't changed his demeanor at all... It was too much for her to handle. She didn't care about the fights anymore; she didn't care about what separated them all those years ago. She just wanted him back.

//He's getting married//, came the reminder. He wasn't hers to love anymore. Right then and there, Padmé vowed to never remember her past with Anakin. Not ever again. 

It was time to move on.


	9. Breakfast

The next morning Padmé woke up with a new view of circumstances. Anakin was there, yes, and he was getting married again. So what? If he could start over, so could she. The thing was she didn't want to start over. She was happy with her life: she had two wonderful children, great friends and a job she enjoyed so much it didn't feel like a job.

After showering she picked her favorite dress and slid into it. This was the last weekend the twins would have the entire family at her house and she wanted everything to be perfect. It also meant that Anakin's wedding would be taking place in a matter of hours. 36 hours, to be exact. Padmé decided not to ponder on the issue any longer and strode into the hallway with the intention of meeting her children for a pleasant morning. Only the last thing she found there was a pleasant situation.

"Get away from me, you freak!", Krista cried out as she hid behind Anakin's chair. The twins tried to disguise their obvious laughter covering their faces with napkins, but it was no good. The situation was just too humorous: Jar-Jar was chasing Krista all around the table and the poor woman ran away from him as if the devil himself was pursuing her. Padmé didn't know what to make of the situation. Yes, it was funny, but she couldn't help to feel sorry for Krista. Jar-Jar could be a real pain when he wanted to, and even if he didn't, he just was. Padmé was shocked when she noticed that Anakin was as amused as the children.

"Jar-Jar, please go to your cage, I mean, your room", Padmé ordered. Jar-Jar's ears flew up when he heard Padmé's voice.

"Oh! Meesa so, so, sowy! Meesa sowy!"

"I heard you the first time, Jar-Jar", Padmé said as politely as possible.

"Okie dokie!", Jar-Jar smiled.

"Go to your room", Padmé said. Jar-Jar was about to protest when Anakin wove his hand in the air.

"You're tired. You're going to your room and stay there for three weeks."

"Four", Padmé added.

"Four weeks. And don't repeat this, please".

"Okie dokie", Jar-Jar said, completely hypnotized, and left to his room. Padmé sighed and took her seat on the table. Krista looked at her, feeling threatened by her presence, and sat next to Anakin. The twins glanced at each other, annoyed.

"I'm so glad you didn't keep that thing after your divorce, Niki", Krista commented. The entire Skywalker clan turned to her, taken aback.

"I don't think that's an appropriate thing to say in front of my children", Padmé said harshly.

"They are Anakin's children, too"

"She hasn't said otherwise, Krista", Anakin cut in. Krista scoffed and returned to her breakfast. Anakin looked at Padmé, who gave him a disapproving look. "I think you owe her an apology". Krista looked at Padmé, a proud look on her face.

"Excuse me?", Padmé asked.

"I was talking to Krista", Anakin corrected. The twins smiled and so did Padmé, a satisfied wink in her eyes. Krista turned to Anakin, thinking he was kidding.

"Right…", she said. Anakin arched a brow and she realized he was serious. "Oh, come on Niki! I didn't say anything!"

"Are you deaf or plain stupid?", Leia asked.

"Leia!", Padmé warned.

"I can see where she got her manners…", Krista mumbled as Padmé turned to her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?", she asked cautiously.

"Nothing… It's just that _you_ raised her and suddenly she makes a comment like that to a guest… it's obvious where she got that from".

"Krista, I think you should-"

"No, Anakin, I'm interested on hearing her take on this", Padmé interrupted. "So, Krista. You want to give me advise on how to raise a child?"

"Whatever I can say won't do; she's as spoiled as it is right now".

"Watch it, Gungan lover!", Luke warned menacingly.

"Luke!", Anakin cut in. "Enough of this. Now, I think we should start acting like civilized people and try to finish this meal".

"Civilized, you? Since when?", Padmé asked. Krista turned to her.

"Since he dumped you, you uptight witch", she shot. Anakin hit the table with his fist and they all jumped, scared.

"Krista, that's enough! This is not anyone you're talking about, this is Padmé, and you will respect her as much as you respect me and the twins!", he ordered, upset as he had never been. Padmé just stared at him, impressed by his fierceness and determination to defend her. The twins remained quiet, not expecting this reaction from their father. Krista looked at Anakin, trying to control her anger. "Now you apologize to her. Please", Anakin added in a softer tone. Krista smiled arrogantly and leaned back on the chair.

"No". The twins and Padmé looked at Anakin, waiting for his response. He just sighed and returned to his food as if nothing had happened.

"You know the way out, then", he said. Krista opened her eyes widely.

"What? You can't kick me out!", she protested.

"Oh, but I can, and believe me: we're not enjoying your company", Padmé said, amused. The twins nodded, supporting their mother.

"Naki, if I leave now I'm not coming back", Krista warned.

"The way I see it you have a choice. One, you apologize to Padmé and the twins and everything comes back to normal; or two, you don't apologize, you leave and you never hear from me again", Anakin told her.

"Why do you insist on this?"

"Because Padmé is the mother of my children, and if you don't respect her then you don't respect the twins. And anyone who doesn't respect my family doesn't deserve to be in my presence. Now, please let me enjoy my last breakfast with my children and leave."

"Hell, yeah!", Luke exclaimed proudly.

"Shh, Luke!", Padmé hissed. Krista tossed her napkin on the table and left the room, fuming. As soon as the door closed behind her the twins burst out laughing.

"My goodness gracious, what a display!", Leia said diplomatically yet excited. Anakin frowned at her words and turned to Padmé, looking for an explanation. Padmé raised her brows guiltily and Anakin smiled at Leia.

"Thank you, little princess", he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You were awesome, dad! Man, did you look at her face? It was the funniest thing!", Luke added. Padmé turned to him.

"Luke, you shouldn't laugh at other people's misery."

"Sorry", the little boy apologized.

"Good", Padmé acknowledged. They continued eating in silence, trying desperately not to think about the little scene. After a while Padmé raised her eyes to Anakin, who was chopping Leia's food. She smiled a half smile.

"Thank you", she said. Anakin looked at her. The twins looked back and forth, excited. "I wasn't expecting you would defend me like that. I appreciate it", she added, trying not to blush. Anakin smiled softly.

"Don't mention it", he whispered. Padmé looked away awkwardly and Anakin cleared his throat. Leia noticed the tension between them and turned to her father.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast, father?", she asked regally. Luke frowned and Anakin exchanged knowing glances with him.

"Yes, my beautiful daughter. But to tell you the truth I like this little fingers better", he said as he playfully bit Leia's hand. Leia laughed and Padmé smiled gently. A thought suddenly struck her. This would be the first and only time her children would share a breakfast with both their parents on the table. Instead of letting the thought sadden her, she decided to make the most of the moment.

"You should tell the kids about that time when you and Obi Wan fell in the mud pit in Alderaan". Anakin and the kids looked at Padmé, surprised. The kids were expecting a fight. It was inevitable.

"Only if you tell them about that time your skirt lifted in the senate".

"Anakin!", Padmé warned, glancing at the kids. Anakin shrugged and chuckled.

"Is that true?", Luke asked curiously. Padmé looked at Anakin and tried not to smile. She looked at her plate and nodded softly.

"Yes, dear", she confirmed. Leia frowned, amused.

"How did that happen?", she asked.

"Ask your father".

"I told you then, and I say it until this day: it wasn't me!", Anakin protested. Padmé laughed in disbelief.

"Anakin, I saw you wiggling your fingers when it happened". Anakin cleared his throat nervously and fidgeted.

"I… I was… counting… something", he lamely explained.

"Man… You're a terrible liar", Luke said, shaking his head.

"You can't blame me, your mother has killer legs".

"Anakin! The kids!"

"Will you teach me how to do it?", Luke asked, excited. Anakin winked at him.

"You're not teaching my son how to lift women's skirts, Anakin", Padmé warned.

"But I wanna learn!", Luke protested. Anakin sighed.

"Fine, fine… I won't…", he promised. Padmé nodded.

"Thank you". They all went back to their meals. Luke glanced at Anakin, who was mouthing "I will" to him. Luke smiled, excited, and Anakin brought his finger to his lips, indicating him to remain quiet. Leia looked at him and opened her eyes widely.

"Mother!"

"Shh!", Anakin hissed.

"If you teach Luke how to do that I'll teach Leia how to make a man cry", Padmé threatened. The twins turned to Anakin, who was blushing furiously.

"Mom made you cry?", Luke asked, amused.

"I didn't cry… much", Anakin muttered defensively.

"What did she do?", Leia smiled. Anakin looked at Padmé, who was smiling proudly.

"She gave me a shot for the space flu", he confessed. Luke opened his eyes widely.

"Needles?", he asked terrified, his hand instinctively reaching for his arm. Leia and her mother exchanged knowing glances.

"Men", they both sighed.

"To my defense the needle was very big", Anakin pointed out.

"So what? You cried like a little girl. You were crying even before I gave you the shot", Padmé said, obviously amused. "You just love to put a big show… 'Padmé, I can't feel my legs, I think I'm going blind, the needle is too big…' I hadn't even opened the wrap and you were already complaining, for crying out loud!"

Padmé and the children laughed out loud and Anakin shrugged defensively.

"At least I didn't eat like a beast at the queen's party…", Anakin mentioned to his defense. Padmé raised her brows.

"Maybe, but I didn't cry…"

"Shut up!"

They all laughed.


	10. A drink

Padmé walked to the living room to check on the kids. It was passed their bedtime and they weren't in their rooms. Only instead of the twins she found Anakin sitting on the couch, dressed at his best and opening a bottle of wine. Padmé watched, puzzled. Anakin looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi. You look nice", he greeted.

"I thought you had a mission…", Padmé asked confused. Anakin shrugged dismissively and set the glasses on the center table.

"Nah… that was nothing", he said, pouring some wine in the glasses. Padmé wanted to smile so badly she had to bite her lip. "Please, sit down", he offered warmly. Padmé took a seat on the couch and Anakin sat back and handed her one of the glasses while he held his. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to talk first. Padmé looked at her glass, trying not to smile and Anakin smiled a half smile. "Here's to…"

"Our children", Padmé cut in. She noticed the disappointment in Anakin's eyes and felt guilty for a second, but then decided her choice of words was the best due to the circumstances. It was no time to get hopeful.

"Our children", Anakin echoed in a whisper. Their glasses joined and they drank awkwardly. Anakin felt the alcohol softly burning down his throat and tried to relax. It was happening again. Being around her, feeling her so close yet not being able to show any kind of affection… He couldn't take it anymore. "Padmé, I-"

"Don't", she interrupted.

"I just…"

"Anakin, please", she continued softly. "I know what you're thinking. Don't say anything that we'll regret later". Anakin ignored her pleas and held her hand. Padmé shuddered when she felt his touch.

"I can't control this anymore. Seeing you again after all this years has revealed a lot of things to me. Feelings, actually. Not that feelings are things, I mean, they are, but these feelings aren't things to me, they are more important than things, I mean…" He stopped babbling when he noticed her smile. She always found herself amused when he complicated things for no reason. Anakin smiled and gave a shy shrug. "You know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do", she managed to hide her smile.

"Yeah, you always do", he agreed, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ani…"

"Give us another chance", he said as he moved closer to her. Padmé found herself trapped between the armrest and Anakin. She refused to meet his eyes. "Padmé, look at me", he whispered, a kind smile on his lips.

"No"

"Padmé…", he insisted.

"NO!", she said firmly. "I'm not going through all this again! I had enough eight years ago, and I don't think I can live through that kind of pain again", she protested. Anakin stood up, a relieved and somewhat angry expression on his face.

"Then you feel the same as me! You have feelings for me again! Otherwise you wouldn't say that!"

"Ani-Anakin", she corrected herself. "I…"

"Mom?", a groggy voice intruded. Padmé's and Anakin's eyes flew to the door. There stood Luke, obviously half asleep and rubbing his eyes. Padmé's first reaction was to go and kneel by her son, her conversation with Anakin completely forgotten.

"Yes, darling?", she asked kindly.

"I can't sleep. Jar-Jar is snoring again and I can hear it all the way to my room!"

"Don't worry, darling. We'll just ask him to sleep on the garden…again". Luke smiled and looked over his mother's shoulder. He hadn't realized his father was there too when he first walked in, and now that he knew this he wanted to kick himself. They were probably talking about them and he had interrupted the conversation.

"Um, that's not necessary mom. I'll just count shaaks and then I'll be the one snoring", he said innocently. Padmé looked at her son suspiciously. He was too smart for his own good. She just wanted to get out of the room and never face Anakin again. Padmé never thought Jar-Jar would be useful for her goals, and now she was desperate to go to his cage- to his room.

"A-Are you sure?"

"He said it wasn't necessary, Padmé", Anakin's voice cut in. Padmé turned to look at him and cleared her throat.

"I heard him. I was just making sure."

"I'll just go back to bed. It's late", Luke said.

"You want me to tuck you in?", Padmé asked. Luke glanced at his father, who was mouthing a clear 'NO!' and shaking his head. Luke quickly turned to Padmé.

"No, thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. G'night", Luke jumbled out.

"Good night". Padmé kissed his head and then sniffed his hair. "When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Uh… today?", Luke lied. Padmé gave him a wry look. "Tomorrow?".

"Exactly. You have to wash your hair more often, sweetie. And look at your ears!", she said in awe, looking behind Luke's ears. Anakin watched the endearing scene, smiling. "I can't believe this, Luke… Go to bed".

"Okay. Bye", Luke said before turning and going to his room. Padmé watched him go, making sure he was heading to his room and not to the kitchen for snacks. When she turned around she was startled to find Anakin standing a foot away from her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Anakin…", she whispered.

"You were saying…", he prompted softly. Padmé looked away and then at him.

"I forgot", she confessed. Anakin stepped closer to her and looked down at her. Padmé looked up at him, her expression calmed. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but let me remind you something: You were engaged this morning, now you're not. Is this how much a commitment to somebody means to you?"

"What?", he simply uttered.

"I think you need some time to figure things out, Anakin. Now please, step aside before the children see us."

Anakin just looked at her, realizing she was right.

"Okay." He took a couple of steps back and looked down.

"Let's not do this to our children. Why get their hopes high?", she asked softly. Anakin nodded and walked back to the couch, retaking his seat.

"Speaking of which…", he said casually. Padmé followed him and sat next to him.

"Yes. What are we going to do with them?", Padmé turned to him. Anakin glanced at her and then looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…", he sighed and looked at Padmé, "but I think they should stay with you". Padmé gaped at him, shocked to say the least.

"You really mean that?", she gently whispered.

Anakin nodded and rubbed his face, trying to think. "They already know about each other, we can't separate them. I don't know what made us think we could do it in the first place, it was wrong. They should stay together, they need each other. And… and I can't take both of them. It kills me, but I have to be realistic and do what's best for them. And that is being here with you". Padmé's eyes grew wet with tears. Anakin noticed and looked away. "And Courasant is no place to raise twins. Specially these two…"

Padmé laughed softly and nodded, gratefully. "I'm glad you feel that way".

"I'm not…", he muttered.

"I know", she paused, "thank you. This means everything to me, I can't tell you how much", she said earnestly. Anakin moved his head from side to side and shrugged softly.

"Yeah, well… I'm a nice guy", he replied. Padmé smiled.

"You are. And you can come to visit them as many times as you want to, consider this your home away from home, I mean it", she assured. Anakin smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you", he whispered. "As soon as Luke finishes his school year I'll bring him here, I don't want him to leave halfway through".

"Okay." Anakin nodded and looked around, then down at the couch, trying to distract himself. Padmé noticed his sadness and how he tried to hide it. "You're a good father, Anakin. And you know that if I say it is because it's true", she added with a soft smile. Anakin looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you". Padmé nodded and Anakin reached for her hand. Padmé sat stiffly and looked away, avoiding him. "You think we have a chance?", he asked.

"We're the same people we were back then, Anakin. The same tempers, the same issues, the same problems… I can't-I can't deal with another failure, neither can the kids. Just look at all the things they did to get us back together, we can't fail again, they're too involved now, they will blame themselves", she explained.

"Who says we're going to fail?"

"Anakin… You and I both know that at first everything's perfect, and beautiful and all is full of love and laughter and flowers, but then we wake up and there's a ton of issues just waiting for us. That's why we divorced in the first place".

"We divorced because you wanted to solve every little thing, and everything was a matter of life or death, you couldn't let go of anything", Anakin corrected.

"And you wanted to forget everything and just go on as if nothing happened when in fact we were barely talking to each other", Padmé shot back.

"And whose fault was that?", he asked accusingly. Padmé scoffed, disbelieving her ears.

"If I didn't talk to you it was because you never listened to a word I said, you just pretended you did to get it out of the way", she reminded. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Padmé, who likes to hear about politics during dinner?", he asked.

"Believe me, I didn't enjoy your gory stories about how many creatures you had chopped with your lightsaber, but I listened anyway because I knew it was important to you"

"You can't compare politics to my missions…", he muttered, then quickly regretted it. He knew he was stepping on dangerous ground. Sure enough, her response came.

"Why not, Anakin? What makes your life more exciting than mine? The problem is you're too narrow-minded and you can't see anything beyond your nose. Everything's about you, what you like, what _you_ don't like, what _you_ want to do and I can't deal with such a childish, self-absorbed behavior. Not this far in the game. So grow up, learn how to be an adult, figure out what you want and then maybe, just maybe, I'll talk to you", Padmé stood up and Anakin looked away stubbornly. "Have a safe flight", she whispered and left the room.

Meanwhile, Leia and Luke watched from another door, their expressions sad.


	11. The farewell

Padmé sighed sadly. Luke was leaving the next morning to finish his school year and he wouldn't be able to travel to Naboo for quite a while. Padmé consoled herself with the thought of having him for the rest of their lives.

Padmé stopped by Leia's half-closed door and peeked through the opening. Leia was on the bed, apparently sleeping. Padmé smiled and was about to continue her way.

"Mother?", Leia asked in a small voice. Padmé turned to look at her.

"Yes, darling?"

"Are we ever going to be a family?". Padmé walked to the bed and sat next to her daughter. She touched her hair soothingly, trying to find the best way to explain everything to her.

"We are a family"

"It doesn't feel like one", Leia added.

"You know how some families live together?", Padmé asked. Leia nodded. "There are also other families who only have one parent; just a mother or just a father, just one child… Other families aren't as lucky as we are. You have a roof over your head, you have toys, you've never been hungry, you have friends, you have a brother and a father who love you… You're very lucky, Leia."

"I guess you're right…", Leia whispered. Padmé smiled softly and touched her face. "I just wish we could all live together, you know?" Padmé nodded softly.

"I know, sweetie …", she said sadly. They remained quiet for a while, both thinking about what had happened the last weeks.

"He'll stay if you ask him", Leia cut in.

"Leia, Luke has to go to school, he has to finish this year"

"I mean daddy", Leia corrected. Padmé's eyes flew to her daughter's. "He would stay if you asked him". Padmé looked away and shook her head.

"I can't do that, sweetie"

"Why not? Don't you love him?", Leia questioned anxiously. Padmé looked at her.

"Not the way you want me to love him", she replied. "You understand?". Leia shook her head and Padmé smiled gently. "Your father will always be special to me because thanks to him I have you and Luke. I love you two more than anything, and that will never change. But your father and I, we don't have… we don't feel the same love that made us want to get married now, we have something different", she explained.

"But you said love never changed", Leia debated.

"I meant the love your father and I have for you and Luke, that will never change. Love between grownups is… different. It's more complicated"

"You love me and Luke, right?"

"More than anything. You two are my life".

"And we're part you/part dad. We're half him half you, and you said you loved us more than anything, that means you love dad, too", Leia reasoned. Padmé smiled softly. 8-year-old's minds could be naïve but still touching.

"Like I said: love between grownups is different.", she insisted.

"I can tell…", Leia scoffed. Padmé smiled. "What did father do to make you love him? Why did you like him?", Leia asked curiously. Padmé sighed softly and giggled.

"He was… kind of clumsy", she replied. Leia frowned, amused.

"What do you mean?"

"He always bumped his head somewhere or dropped something. Anakin is a dropper". They laughed. "And whenever that happened he would try to make it better but he kept dropping things or hitting his calves or his knees and it was just endearing"

"What else?", Leia insisted. Padmé looked away, trying to think.

"He was funny and very sweet with me. He was always tickling me".

"Are you falling in love with each other again?" Padmé turned sharply to her.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and how you're always nervous when he's around", Leia simply replied. Padmé looked away, feeling caught. "You're always glancing at each other when the other's not looking"

"When two people have a history together like Anakin and I do it's… it's inevitable to feel nervous or… or curious when you see each other again after a long time", she explained.

"Why did you divorce?"

"That's something between your father and me, Leia. It's not something that you share with anyone, especially with our children. People have to keep their intimacy problems to themselves; involving the children can't bring anything good. Trust me, sweetheart: it's not because we don't love you, it's because we love you too much to tell you things that don't concern you. We don't want you to go through more pain than you already have".

"I understand", Leia sighed. Padmé leaned down and kissed her head.

"Good night, sweetheart".

"Good night". Padmé stood up and walked to the door. "Don't close it. Dad was coming to say good night".

"Okay", Padmé said. She turned to the door and found Anakin standing right in front of her. Padmé gave a little jump and Anakin cringed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". Leia watched from her bed, amused.

"It's okay…", Padmé said, waiting for her heart to slow down. She walked passed Anakin and into the hall. Anakin turned to Leia and shrugged innocently. Leia giggled and Anakin smiled evilly.

"It's time for the Jedi monster to attack…", he said in a deep voice. Leia covered herself with the covers and Anakin jumped to her bed.

"No, no, no! Dad!", Leia squealed. Anakin tickled her and Leia laughed out loud.

Padmé was walking to her room when she heard noises coming from Leia's room. She turned and made her way back to the little girl's room when she heard shushing and whispering.

She peeked through the door and saw Anakin sitting on Leia's bed, his hand extended to the little girl. Leia sat in front of him and took a small box from her father's palm. Leia opened the box and looked at Anakin.

"What's this?", she asked quietly.

"I made it for you. I wanted you to have it before I left. Luke has one just like it", Anakin explained.

"Is this like the one you carved for mother?", Leia looked at him. Anakin shook his head.

"No. You can't wear this one, you keep it under your pillow", Anakin took the small wooden object from Leia and placed it under the pillow. He held Leia's arms and urged her to lie down. "This way I can take care of you while you sleep and make sure you don't have any nightmares", he explained.

Padmé watched from the door, her smile sad.

"Why are you letting mom live with both of us?", she asked suddenly.

"Who told you that?", Anakin asked back.

"We were listening", Leia simply replied. Anakin tried to think of the easiest way to tell her without revealing too much. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. Leia instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Well… Luke is very happy here; he needs his mother and his sister. And your mother needs him, too, so we thought it would be for the best if Luke finished his school year and then moved here with you girls."

"You don't want to take care of us?"

"Of course I want to, sweetie. But I can't take care of both of you if I'm a Jedi, I could barely handle Luke. And your mother is so good at it, she would do it a million times better than me and I want you kids to be as taken care of as you can", he continued.

A tear rolled down Padmé's cheek.

"I'll visit you all the time, I promise. Every week, and we'll go camping and swimming and eating… we'll do anything you want and it will be so much fun…", he continued, feeling a knot in his throat. Leia looked away and cried softly. Anakin coughed and rubbed her back.

"Now, don't cry, little princess. What if your mother walks in? She'll think you don't want to be with her, you wouldn't want that to happen, right?", he asked. Leia shook her head and pulled back. Anakin smiled at her. "Good girl. Let's wipe that beautiful face, okay?". Leia nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. Anakin took a pillow and playfully pressed it against Leia's face. Leia giggled and pushed the pillow down. She turned serious again.

"I don't want you to go, daddy", she blurted out, holding him tightly. Anakin kissed her head and rocked her softly from side to side.

"It's okay. You know what? Luke will be back here in a couple of months and you two will live together and you'll play, and talk and do things to annoy your mother…", he joked. Leia laughed softly and Anakin kissed her head.

"I want to live with you, too"

"But I'm coming to visit you guys all the time, I won't miss a single birthday…", he trailed off and Leia frowned.

"Luke and I have the same birthday"

"Exactly"

Leia giggled and Anakin laughed with her.

Padmé took a deep breath and leaned against the wall in the hall. She breathed out and as quietly as possible made her way to Luke's room. She opened the door and found her little boy sprawled on the bed, sleeping. She walked inside and pulled Luke's arm to the bed again. Luke opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

"Hi", he said in a groggy voice. Padmé smiled sadly.

"You mind if I stay here tonight?", she asked softly. Luke shook his head and pulled the covers back. Padmé lied next to him and held him tightly. "You really need to wash you hair, Luke"

"I know, mom", Luke yawned again, "but I'm still handsome, greasy hair and all". Padmé smiled and squeezed him.

"Yes, you're the most handsome man in the galaxy. Girls will be all over you". Luke sighed as if to say 'I can't help it' and Padmé giggled.

"Mom, you're not gonna hate my girlfriends, right?", he asked. Padmé pondered on his question for a while.

"Yeah, they're dead". Luke laughed and Padmé kissed his cheek.

"If you ever get married again-", Luke started.

"I don't think that's going to happen, sweetie", Padmé interrupted.

"Okay, but let's say it happens… You realize your husband will never be as handsome as me, right?"

"Yeah, it took me some time to accept it. You're my guy", she declared. Luke smiled proudly.

"Cool". Padmé smiled and covered him.

"Okay, prince charming. Go to sleep".

"G'night, mommy"

"_Good_ night".

The next morning, everyone was in the doorway saying their good-byes. Anakin had Leia in his arms and held her tightly while Padmé did the same with Luke.

"I'll come and visit you next month, okay?", Anakin assured. Leia nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Be good in school and study a lot", Padmé advised her son.

"I will", he replied softly. Padmé pulled back to kiss his forehead and placed him back on the floor.

"Say good-bye to your sister", she said. Anakin put Leia on the floor and the twins hugged tightly. Padmé watched sadly as her children said their good-byes. It was heartbreaking to see how two innocent kids had to pay for their parents' mistakes. But what was done was done. They had to move on. Still, Padmé couldn't hold back a sob. Anakin glanced at her and then looked back at the twins.

"We're running late, kid", he cut in. The twins broke the embrace and turned to their parents. Padmé kneeled on the floor and reached for Luke, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. Padmé kissed his head and smiled at him.

"Good-bye, handsome", she whispered. Luke smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"See you, mom".

Anakin kneeled in front of Leia and kissed her cheek. "See you, little princess". Leia smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. Anakin turned to Luke. "Ready?" Luke nodded and Padmé kissed his cheek before standing straight. Anakin stood up as well and turned to her. "Take care".

"You too", she whispered. Anakin forced a smile and turned to Luke.

"Okay, kid. Let's go". Anakin picked up the bags and walked outside. Luke gave Leia a quick hug and followed him.

Leia leaned her back against her mother and Padmé placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly. Both watched as they left.

"He'll be back in no time, dear", Padmé soothed. "You'll see". Leia pulled away and walked back inside. Padmé sighed and turned to her. "Leia…", she called, but Leia ignored her and kept walking. Padmé closed the door and walked after her.

Outside, Anakin and Luke watched the closed door.

"You're a Bantha head", Luke said.

"Excuse me?", Anakin asked, offended. Luke turned to him, upset.

"You ruined everything! Now we'll never live together like a family, and it's all because of you! It's all your fault!", Luke blurted out on the verge of tears. Anakin reached for him and hugged him, even though Luke tried to push him away.

"Hey, calm down", he soothed, but Luke kept pushing him away. "Hey! Enough!", he ordered severely. Luke calmed down and tried to breathe more calmly.

"This sucks…"

"I know, it sucks", he agreed. "But you will always have us. No matter if we live here or there or under the water; you'll always have your family, okay?"

"Okay".


	12. A resolution

Naboo

Padmé was coming home from a long meeting with the queen. She tried her best not to drag her feet as she made her way through the seemingly endless hallways of the lake retreat. She tried to remember why she had decided to move from Theed to the lake country and was painfully reminded of Anakin. He also loved nature and water so they decided it would be great to live there. After the divorce she remained there because she thought it would be better for Leia to grow up in a healthy environment close to nature.

Today Padmé didn't care. She just wanted a small apartment close to the palace so when she got there after work she would walk in, take two steps and collapse on her bed. She was daydreaming about this when she caught sight of Leia running towards her.

"Mother!", she greeted. Padmé smiled and Leia jumped to her arms. Padmé tried to hide her exhaustion and carried her little girl. This was the happiest she had seen her in a week and she didn't want to ruin it for her. "I'm so glad you're home"

"Me too", Padmé said earnestly as she kisses her cheek. She started walking again, carrying Leia. /When did she get to be so big…/ Padmé wondered. "And how is my little princess today?"

"Good. I talked to Luke this morning", Leia announced with a smile.

"Yes, I know, I talked to him, too"

"And then I talked to daddy. He did the funniest thing! I was looking at the hologram, right? And he fell back to the floor! Unintentionally, of course, and then he said he did it on purpose but I knew he didn't because he looked like he was in a lot of pain. What is it with men and pride?", Leia asked whimsically.

"No one knows, darling. No one knows…", Padmé sighed as she walked into her room and playfully dropped Leia on the bed. The little girl giggled when her mother tickled her and then collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Do you ever regret knowing dad?", Leia asked curiously.

"No, because otherwise I wouldn't have you", Padmé replied, touching the tip of Leia's nose. Leia smiled briefly.

"If you loved each other why did you fight?"

"I love your aunt Sola very much and we fought like animals", Padmé explained.

"But you're still sisters. How come you and daddy fought and you stopped being married?", Leia insisted. Padmé sighed and shrugged softly.

"It's different. I didn't like who I was when I was with your father", she confessed.

"He told me he was better when he was with you. At least in the beginning. Then he told me he was like a baby". Padmé pondered on her daughter's words for a while. Anakin had never admitted his immatureness when they were together, and now he seemed to do it for everyone to hear. Was he different and she had missed it?

"That's true", Padmé decided. She pulled Leia closer to her and kissed her face repeatedly, making her squeal and laugh. "Now go get ready. I'm taking you and Sabé out for dinner", she announced. Leia looked ecstatically at her.

"Girls night out?", she asked excited.

"Yes. Now go!", Padmé ordered in mock seriousness. Leia jumped off the bed and rushed to her room. Padmé watched her, always smiling, and then stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to get her mind off Anakin.

Courascant.

Jedi Temple.

Anakin and Obi Wan were taking a walk through the large hall in the temple. Even though they were quiet, Obi Wan could feel something coming from Anakin. And it wasn't good.

"What is it, old friend?", he asked knowingly. Anakin gave him a puzzled look and frowned. Obi Wan scoffed, amused. "I've seen that look before, Anakin…" His old Padawan exhaled heavily.

"It's Padmé", he whispered.

"What about her?", Obi Wan asked, confused. It had been years since Anakin had mentioned her name.

"Remember Krista?"

"The daughter of Police Chief Halo, of course."

"Well… She and I – we were sort of – we had… something…"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"Force, Anakin…", he muttered. Anakin looked guiltily at him.

"We went to Naboo to get married, and – "

"You WHAT?", Kenobi cried out. Anakin shushed him and pulled him to a side.

"It's a long story. Let's go to someplace more quiet".

An hour and a half later Obi Wan gaped at Anakin in disbelief. He told him everything: about the exchange program, about Leia posing as a student, about how he and Krista went to Naboo to get married and how it all turned out to be a plan by the twins to get their parents back together. He told his old master about how he broke the engagement for Padmé and how he realized he was still in love with her. Obi Wan rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?", Anakin asked, concerned.

"I need a pill", his master muttered. Anakin smiled a half smile and Obi Wan returned the gesture. He leaned back on his chair and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"You were going to get married in secret again. The first time we forgave you, but now… How could you do this, Anakin? You weren't thinking, you didn't even love this poor Krista girl and you were going to marry her!"

"I know, I just – "

"You just what?", Obi Wan cut in. Anakin looked down. He had no excuses. "You can't keep this up, Anakin. It's time you start thinking with your head, stop lying to yourself. And you were going to do it without telling Luke?"

"I wanted to surprise him, he needs a mother", Anakin explained.

"That's no excuse, old friend", Kenobi shook his head. Anakin nodded and looked down. "You're getting careless, even more than before. Eight years ago you wouldn't have played with someone's feelings like this, but now… Now you're reckless. You're hiding information from your son, from the order, from myself and from yourself." Obi Wan paused and sighed. "Look, Anakin, I don't know what exactly happened between you and Padmé eight years ago, but you haven't been the same since then. Something changed in you", he added. Anakin looked down at his hands.

"I know. Back in Naboo I started being my old self again. And I was better, I was better with the kids, with Padmé, with myself… It's because of her, whenever I'm around her I feel better, I feel like I'm a better person. She makes me better".

"You're not a droid to be upgraded, Anakin, you're a person", Obi Wan corrected. Anakin laughed softly. "It's all you, Padmé is just… the inspiration, but in the end it's all you. And frankly, I'd love to see the old Anakin again", he implied. Anakin frowned softly.

"What do you mean?", he questioned in a whisper. Obi Wan shook his head, amused.

"I'll talk to the council. I'm sure they'll understand and they will be forgiving. Again." Anakin looked away and sighed.

"I don't think she wants to see me. Besides, if it didn't work the first time, why should this one work?"

"Second time's the charm…" Anakin frowned.

"I thought it was the third"

"How many times do you plan to marry her?", Obi Wan joked. They laughed and Anakin smiled sadly. Obi Wan arched a brow.

"You're doing it again"

"Doing what?", Anakin questioned, confused.

"You're letting her go". Anakin ruffled his hair.

"It's not the same. Things change"

"Look, I'm no expert in this whole… romantic-dating-getting-re-married-to-a-senator thing, but I do know she hasn't forgotten about you", he said mysteriously. Anakin's head shot to Obi Wan.

"What do you mean?", he blurted out. Obi Wan tried to suppress a smile.

"I ran into her a couple of times in the Senate. She always looked around o see if you were around". Anakin snorted.

"You know I never go anywhere near the Senate…", he reminded, disappointed.

"I do, but she didn't…" Anakin looked hopefully at him. Obi Wan tapped his shoulder a couple of times and stood up. "Senator Organa needs to be escorted to Naboo in a couple of days. And since your mission was cancelled…", he said casually, walking away. Anakin watched him go with a knowing smile on his lips.

/Here we go again…/

Anakin laid on his couch staring at the ceiling. Luke walked out of the kitchen and climbed to his father's lap.

"Aren't you a little old for this?", Anakin teased.

"Compared to me you're a monument", Luke shot back. Anakin chuckled and pulled him down, putting his arm around him protectively. "I miss mom. And Leia. And Sabé. I don't miss Jar-Jar"

"Nobody does"

"Do you miss Leia?", Luke asked. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing, I miss her to death", Anakin admitted.

"What about mom?", the boy said casually.

"Ibid"

"What does that mean?"

"That I miss her and that I think she's amazing", Anakin explained.

"I think she ibids you, too", Luke said, not realizing his misuse of the word. Anakin smiled tenderly and tapped Luke's shoulder.

"Y'know, this is a typical case of delayed reaction", Luke said matter-of-factly. Anakin frowned.

"What?"

"Delayed reaction. It's when you react after some time"

"What do you know about delayed reaction?", Anakin asked intrigued.

"I saw it on a holo-soap. There was this count who had a phony moustache and he said really cheesy things like 'your hair is the inspiration to my senses' and stuff".

"And the girl liked that?"

"Yeah. She was all over him. She had a weird dress. You could see her bellybutton through the neckline. I liked it"

"That makes two of us. Which one was it, 'Beyond Parsecs' or 'Hyperspace Love'?", Anakin asked.

"'Beyond Parsecs'. I missed a couple of episodes, though", Luke sighed.

"I could get the tapes for you"

"Thanks, dad"

"No problem", he uttered. Anakin rolled his eyes, angry at himself. "I don't know what to do… Your mother is gonna flip if I go there again. What am I supposed to say to her? 'Hey, Padmé. Wanna hear something funny…?'"

"The count told the girl a really cheesy speech and she was melting", Luke cut in.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, how beautiful she was and how she made him want to go back and forth the galaxy just to see her smile… and all the stuff he missed about her, and how he saw himself through her eyes and all that crap", Luke muttered.

"Don't say crap"

"Okay."

"I don't know about the smile thing, but I could tell her what I miss about her…", Anakin considered.

"Yeah. But you have to be corny and keep it simple. Chicks love that"

"I know. That's how I got your mom in the first place", Anakin said proudly.

"Cool."

Anakin smiled hopefully. Maybe there was another chance.


	13. Let's hear it for the boys!

"Hey, Padmé," Anakin said with a broad smile. "Hello, Padmé," he repeated in a deeper voice. Anakin rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and leaned on the sink. "So… what's new," he whispered seductively.

"You're the most pathetic being I've ever seen," a familiar voice cut in.

Anakin turned startled to the freshener's door to see Luke standing there, an amused expression on his face. Anakin exhaled and turned to the mirror again.

"I'm trying to practice what I'm gonna say to her," he replied, hoping the explanation would save him from the embarrassment. It didn't help.

"Try not to think about it that much," Luke advised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…," Anakin muttered, inspecting his reflection on the mirror. "It's all your mother's fault. I never thought I'd come to be this lame"

"Whatever. Bail is asking for you". Anakin turned to his son and ruffled his hair

"Call him Senator Organa. He's an authority of the Republic," he corrected as he walked out of the freshener.

"We're friends. I call him B-Man, Bail, Bailey, Bailey's, Bling-bling, B-Dog…," Luke was cut off by a hard kiss on his cheek.

"It's disgusting how much I love you," Anakin said.

"You're disgusting all by yourself," Luke countered.

"Look who's talking, Mister 'I-eat-with-my-fingers-after-not-showering-in-a-week'"

"I learned from the best…"

Anakin, Bail Organa and Luke were in the Senator's private cruiser heading to Naboo. Bail had a private meeting with the Queen and he was representing the King of Alderaan in a matter of interplanetary relations. The senator was the last thing on Anakin's mind. At least that particular senator…Anakin fixed his robes and looked at his son.

"Stay here. And DON'T do anything weird," he warned. Luke gave him a military salute and Anakin went to the main deck.

Luke took the chance and turned on his comm. link to reach Leia.

"Luke," Leia greeted excited.

"Hey, I have great news for you. We're going to Naboo," he announced cheerfully. Leia gasped and placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh. My. Gods," she uttered.

"You have to keep mom busy, she doesn't know we're coming," Luke instructed. "We're getting there tomorrow afternoon and we'll get in through her office door. _Please_ don't let her get anywhere near there," Luke pleaded.

"Got it," Leia confirmed.

"Do _anything_"

"Is that what you're going to wear," Luke asked almost disgusted. Anakin rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Can't you see?"

"You realize you've worn the same outfit for…20 years? Don't you think it's time for a makeover?"

"This is all I wear, Luke," Anakin replied.

"Okay, but try to upgrade it. Your hair is a mess and you have split ends. You didn't use any conditioner again, did you," he accused. Anakin looked shocked at him.

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey, I'm not the one going to another planet to humiliate myself in front of the woman I love just to get her to be with me again, dude…" he shot back.

"I'm your father, not your 'dude'. Besides, I won't humiliate myself," Anakin corrected.

"After I saw you in front in the mirror I don't know what to expect from you…"

"When did you become a relationship expert?"

"I got it from mom," Luke explained.

"Oh, and I suppose the love-smart genes are from her side of the gene pool. I'm just the loser who keeps messing things up, right," Anakin asked offended.

"You said it…" Luke muttered.

"Luke, I'm extremely nervous here and you're not helping".

"Okay, just don't wet your pants"

"Luke!"

"Just kidding," he smiled brightly. Anakin chuckled and shook his head. Senator Organa walked into Anakin's room.

"Anakin, we're almost ready," he announced.

"Okay, Senator," Anakin replied, bowing his head formally. Bail looked at him from head to toe and frowned.

"Is that what you're wearing," he asked. Anakin gave his son a look and got an innocent shrug for a response.

"We were bored, so we started talking, and…"

"You're killing me," Anakin cut him off.

Naboo

Lake Country

Padmé's Lake Retreat.

Padmé was furious. Her assistant had lost a very important document containing a speech she had to say next week in front of half of the population of Naboo. /I bet it's right on my desk/ she thought to herself. She turned on a corner and took the hallway to her study when a smiling Leia stopped her.

"Hello, mother," she greeted innocently. Padmé smiled briefly.

"Hi, darling. Let me through, I'm very busy," she said as she tried to walk past her but Leia stood in front of her. "What is it," Padmé asked concerned.

"Mother, I have a question," Leia said curiously.

"Yes, darling?"

"Where did Luke and I come from," she asked. Padmé smiled and touched her hair.

"From my belly"

"And how did we get there," Leia insisted. Padmé's eyes wandered around the hall nervously. She wasn't supposed to be asking this kind of questions yet!

"Well, I… your father and I… We, uh… we put you in there," she answered lamely.

"How?" Leia pressed. Padmé wanted the ground to swallow her. She remembered how precocious and curious Leia was and decided it better to get this over with right away. It was going to happen sooner or later. Padmé smiled at her little girl and took her hand.

"Let's sit down for a little while, okay?"

Padmé and Leia sat in Leia's room. While Padmé explained all the mysteries of life to her daughter, Leia couldn't help to wonder where in Sith's hell Luke and Anakin were.

/He better show up! I'm putting up with all this/ Leia thought to herself. Leia nodded and agreed to whatever her mother said, trying to keep the disgust to herself.

2 hours later.

Padmé sighed exhaustedly and opened the door to her office after long hours of talking to her daughter and a small snack in the kitchen. She looked at her desk and saw two small hands holding a datapad with the infamous lost speech. Padmé smiled.

"Leia, sweetie, I think there are more entertaining things for you to read than my speeches," she joked. The datapad lowered revealing not Leia, but her twin. Padmé frowned in confusion. "Luke? Honey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Courascant?" she asked in surprise. Luke smiled widely and looked to his right.

Anakin appeared from behind a shelf, his eyes fixed on hers. Padmé gasped and gave a little jump.

"Anakin!"

"H-hi, Padmé," he greeted, his voice cracking a little. Anakin cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Guess what?"

"Anakin…" Padmé said dreadfully. Anakin glanced at Luke, who was waving at him and encouraging him to proceed. Anakin nodded and turned to Padmé again.

"I once left you and didn't come back to make things right. I'm not making the same mistake twice". Padmé opened her mouth to protest but he didn't let her start.

"You asked me to take some time to figure out my true feelings. Then I realized that I've been doing that for 8 years. I could never get over you, how could I? I mean… You're everywhere and I can't forget all those little details that keep reminding me of you. In Courascant everything is messy and my apartment is upside down and Luke is always dirty and sometimes I feel like I can't handle him but that's not the point, the point is that I miss living with you and all that this means. I miss finding the sink covered with your hair, I miss the way you smell after you get in your pajamas. I miss your hair thingies..."

"Hairpins," Leia corrected from behind her father. Anakin smiled at her.

"Thank you Leia. I miss your hairpins stuck in my lightsaber. I miss the times when you were reading your datapad and you tapped the floor with your foot because you were never satisfied with your speeches. I miss the way you took two hours to pick what dress to wear and how it took you another two hours to fix your hair, when at last you decided to wear it lose. I miss how you always inspected your food before actually eating it. I miss the way you tousled my hair whenever I tried to keep it straight and still. I miss holding your hand. I miss being called 'Ani'. I miss… stuff I can't say in front of the children…"

Padmé opened her eyes widely and blushed furiously. Luke sent Leia a confused glance and Leia nodded matter-of-factly.

"Wait till I tell you…" she scoffed.

Anakin took a step closer to Padmé.

"I miss many things, but most of all I miss you," he finished. "And I'll do anything you want, I'll take care of the kids, I'll listen to everything you say… I'll even write reports about your speeches if you want me to, and I'll go everywhere you go and I'll shut up when you want me to shut up and I'll cut my hair or let it grow or dye it green, I'll grow a foot taller or shrink if you want me to, I'll cook, I'll keep everything clean and in order and I'll be respectful and mature and generous, and I'll be a good father and a terrific husband. And I'll always try to make you smile, always. Whatever you want, anything you want: I'll do it".

Padmé tried to remain calmed but Anakin's eyes were suddenly too intense. Anakin noticed how she breathed raggedly and knew she was going to shoot something back at him. /She's so stubborn, he thought with a smile.

"You made me say all those cheesy things and you don't have a response? You know what kind of torture Luke has put me through the last few days?" Sure enough, her response came.

TBC…

Okay, guys. The next one is the last one. How mean am I?


	14. Worst ending EVER!

"_You made me say all those cheesy things and you don't have a response? You know what kind of torture Luke has put me through the last few days?" Sure enough, her response came._

Padmé stared exasperated at the man standing before her. Who did he think he was to just burst into her house and throw all those cheesy holosoap lines at her?

/Luke had something to do with this…/ Padmé accurately thought. She threw an accusing glance at her son, who grinned brightly at her. Padmé mentally shook her head and turned her icy eyes to Anakin. Anakin swallowed hard.

/Here it comes…/

"Now what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to throw myself to your arms and cry hysterically begging you to stay and never leave me? You want me to make a big dramatic scene with lots of tears and… and unnecessary crying and… you want us to start from scratch just to realize everything's the same, that we're still the same people we were back then but we're gonna stay together anyway because deep inside we never stopped loving each other," she took a deep breath and watched as Anakin slowly approached her. He was getting closer and closer… Padmé choked on a sob and tired to gain her strength.

"Do you want me to say 'to hell with the past' and just start this all over again forgetting everything that happened eight years ago? You want me to cook us dinner every night and ask you 'honey, how was work today?' and be funny and understanding to you? Do you want us to live with our children in this dream house... and grow old together and have our grandchildren here and… and stay together and live happily ever after?"

"Yes," Anakin said firmly, gathering her in his arms and lowering his head. "But you don't have to call me 'honey'"

"Oh, but I do...," she sobbed. Anakin covered her lips with his; effectively cutting her mid-sentence in a kiss that had waited years to take place. Padmé sighed in surrender and placed her arms around his neck, urging him closer.

Luke smiled in relief and exchanged knowing glances with his sister. Leia winked and looked at her parents. A tear escaped her eyes when she watched as Anakin placed soft, tender kisses all over Padmé's face. The Senator laughed softly and allowed him to clean her tears with his thumbs. Anakin smiled reassuringly at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Padmé," he whispered. Padmé smiled and pulled his hair.

"I love you too, Ani". She pulled his head down and kissed him again and again, making up for all the time they spent apart. Luke and Leia cringed in distaste and looked elsewhere.

"They're not gonna do that all the time, are they?" Luke whispered to his sister.

"Good Gods, I hope they don't," Leia replied. "People actually enjoy that?" she asked. Luke shrugged and turned to his parents.

"Cut it out already! I'm hungry!" Luke complained.

"I just lost my appetite," Leia muttered.

"Oh, I still have mine," Luke countered. Leia laughed.

"Not after I tell you what mom told me. I think I'll never eat again"

"Do we really need to watch this?" Luke said. Their parents broke the kiss and turned to look at them.

"Gimme a break!" Anakin joked. Leia giggled and ran to her father's arms. He picked her up and held her on his waist while Luke climbed to Padmé's arms. Anakin placed his arm around Padmé and looked at his children. "Well, isn't this a cute family?"

Padmé looked up at him and smiled, new tears forming in her eyes. Anakin placed a brief kiss on her lips and tousled Luke's hair to then kiss Leia's cheek.

"Dad..." Luke said, nodding towards his mother.

"Oh, right!" Anakin said, turning to Padmé. "I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but Luke made me promise to ask this in front of him and Leia," he explained. Leia frowned and looked at her brother. He just raised his eyebrows. Leia gasped and looked at her father. "Will you marry me...again?"

Padmé laughed and looked at her children and then at Anakin. She sighed and kissed Luke's cheek. "What should I answer?" she asked her son playfully. Luke held his chin and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Well... he IS a little annoying... and messy... But he's a good guy," he said.

"And he talks with his mouthful of food during dinner," Leia added.

"And he snores at night," Luke cut in.

"You don't have to tell me that…" Padmé said. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Are you always going to pick it on me?"

"Yes," came the three replies. He shrugged and smiled.

"Good enough for me". He turned to look at Padmé and lowered his head. "So?" he prompted. Padmé's eyes roamed over his face, re-memorizing his features and his kind smile.

"Yes," she answered. Anakin's smile widened and he was about to kiss her when... "Wait!" Padmé interrupted. "Where are we going to live?" Anakin smiled.

"Wherever you want," he said. He was going to kiss her but Padmé stepped back.

"What about our jobs? You have to be in Courascant and you travel a lot," she reminded.

"We'll figure something out," Anakin assured. He leaned in but Padmé stopped him. Anakin rolled his eyes knowingly.

"And I have to work, I'm very busy".

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"What about the kids?"

"What about us?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"You already said yes, you're not getting out of this, milady," Anakin warned, smiling. Padmé smiled teasingly and grabbed his collar, pulling him down for another kiss. Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"This is even more disgusting when you see it this close…" Leia complained.

"Okay, break it up!" Luke ordered. Padmé and Anakin broke the kiss and looked at the children.

"Sorry, kids," they apologized.

"So, mom, are you marrying him or what?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Of course I will," she replied smiling. Anakin kissed her cheek.

"Thank you".

"Don't thank me, thank the kids," Padmé corrected. Anakin turned to the twins, confused.

"The kids?" he asked. Luke nodded to Leia and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, we take all the credit and recognition for the reconciliation taking place in this very moment and I hereby proclaim Luke and Leia heroes of the Skywalker family and I demand we're both awarded with bigger rooms and new pets because everyone here hates Jar-Jar," Leia stated. Anakin and Padmé glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," they agreed to then hug and kiss their children.

"You're going to be the death of me…" Anakin predicted. Luke and Leia giggled maliciously.

"Thank you, my darlings. Now go and pick a new room, any other room in this house," Padmé said cheerfully. The twins squealed and they were placed on the floor again. They ran to the hall and closed the door.

Padmé turned to Anakin and smiled wickedly. Anakin chuckled.

"From now on you're the official kid distracter".

"See? This is how politicians learn to lie…" she mused out loud. They stepped closer to each other and Anakin leaned down. He was about to kiss her when Padmé slapped him. Anakin winced and held his cheek.

"What the hell?" he asked confused.

"That's for getting engaged to that sneaky, lying, back-stabbing, stupid, shallow, cheap-dressed girl!" Padmé explained. Anakin rubbed his cheek.

"Okay," he said, still shocked. Padmé pushed him.

"You stupid nerf herder! You couldn't find anyone better than _that_ to replace me?" she demanded. Anakin swallowed hard and smiled forcefully. He had to choose his next words carefully if he wanted to get away with his.

"No, because no one could ever replace you," he said. His strategy worked because soon he caught a satisfied smile on Padmé's lips.

"Good," she declared. She reached up and kissed him. Anakin frowned by her sudden change of emotions and mentally shrugged, deciding to forget about it. He wrapped his arms around her and they held each other tightly. They broke the kiss and pulled back laughing. Padmé touched his face, concerned. "Your cheek is all red". Anakin smiled.

"That's okay, I deserved that". Padmé giggled and kissed his cheek. "I hadn't been called 'nerf herder' in years. Now I remember why". Padmé smiled.

"I love you, nerf herder". Anakin smiled charmingly.

"I love you too, legs". They laughed and looked at each other, enjoying the moment. Anakin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Padmé touched his cheek tenderly. It seemed like their love had never died. It was just sleeping. Smiling at the thought, Padmé pulled his head down and they kissed again, not worrying about the twins walking in.

Meanwhile, in the hall…

"Mom is quite the little nexu when she's with dad, isn't she," Luke asked.

"Looks like it," Leia agreed. "You think she realized we knew what she was planning?"

"Nah, she was too busy getting rid of us," Luke answered. "Why did she kick us out, anyway?" he asked. Leia leaned closer to him to whisper something into his ear. When she finished Luke picked up the pace and walked faster. "I think I'll play on the other side of the house," he jumbled out. Leia nodded meaningfully and sighed.

"Me, too Luke. Me too."

The End

Epilogue.

Anakin and Padmé got re-married. But that's kind of a given, so on with the interesting stuff:

Luke transferred to Leia's school on Naboo. At first he thought it would be great to be in the same school as his sister until he realized it was an all-girls school. For years his Padawan friends from Courascant teased him about it. Things turned out better for him when he hit puberty and he was the only male in the place and girls were all crazy about him while his Padawan friends were stuck in the temple with bad haircuts.

Leia was too embarrassed to admit Luke was her brother until they grew up and Luke introduced her to her Jedi pals. There was some serious partying going on in Courasant. And an infamous golden bikini was involved…

Krista returned to Courascant single and heartbroken. She moved to Tatooine were she met an athletic Hutt. They are now the proud parents of three very unattractive humanoid worms.

The Skywalkers abandoned Jar-Jar in an empty lot. The Kaminoans adopted him and decided to clone him. Not the best idea.

Began, the Gungan war, has.

A/N: Okay, children! That's about it with Galactic Trap. Thanks for your loyalty and your reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. By the way, it wouldn't bother me to hit the 200 review mark, so review away, sailors.

I have another story coming up about Jar-Jar's journey with the Kaminoans. I'm kidding, it's an Episode III based story and I've been working on it for quite a while. As soon as I have the first chapter ready (all I have by the moment are fragments and specific chapters) I'll post it to your delight.

Once again, thank you. I shall retire. For the moment…


End file.
